Poudlard, l'école presque normale
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Harry s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Plus qu'avec les explications à rallonges d'Hermione. Plus qu'avec les questions bêtes de Ron. Plus qu'avec les idées sinistres de Tom. Heureusement Poudlard regorgeait de mystères à découvrir. Avec une bonne dose de n'importe quoi, aussi. UA
1. A la recherche du miroir de quoi déjà ?

**_Cette fiction se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif (UA) où Voldemort a bel et bien été vaincu par Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci était un bébé. Cependant, bien que beaucoup « oublient » volontairement son nom, certains persistent dans leur superstition du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup des évènements des trois premiers tomes ne se sont jamais passés (tel que la fin du premier tome, la libération du Basilic) alors que d'autres se sont effectivement passé (Les évènements du troisième tome par exemple, avec Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow)._**

 ** _Ah, et pour information, c'est vraiment une fic humoriste sans logique donc il se peut que les personnages soient OOC._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter._**

* * *

 ** _À la recherche du Miroir de... Euh, de quoi déjà ?_**

Harry s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Plus qu'avec les explications à rallonges d'Hermione. Plus qu'avec les questions bêtes de Ron. Plus qu'avec les idées sinistres de Tom. Il s'ennuyait fermement, assis sur le canapé de la salle commune de Griffondor, devant la cheminée allumée ; parce que oui, il faisait très froid en hiver, donc on allumait la cheminée (Bon sang, les sorciers ne pouvaient pas inventer des trucs utiles, comme des sorts pour réchauffer automatiquement toute la pièce ?). Et être là, assit devant une cheminée, lui faisait se sentir vieux. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un bouquin, un chat (ou un chien, au choix) et il pouvait se faire appeler Papy Harry.

« Hey, les gars ! appela-t-il à l'attention de Ron et Hermione, qui eux aussi s'ennuyaient. On doit faire quelque chose, sinon je crois que je vais devenir aussi vieux que Dumbledore et j'irai prendre du thé avec McGonagall. Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, maintenant ! Allez, c'est le moment d'avoir des idées !

— On pourrait voir Fred et George ? proposa Ron. Ils font toujours très trucs drôles.

— Sauf qu'ils ont été expulsés pour trois jours, rappela Hermione.

— Ah ouais... pourquoi déjà ?

— Car ils ont fabriqués une potion à Hérisser les Cheveux et l'on mise dans le verre du professeur Rogue.

— Ah oui ! s'exclama Harry en repensant à leur _cher_ professeur de Potion. Ses cheveux ont grimpé au plafond d'un coup. C'était tellement drôle. J'ai adoré le regard de Dumbledore en voyant la chevelure de Frankenstein.

— D'ailleurs, saviez-vous en réalité, Frankenstein n'avait pas les cheveux en pétard ? D'ailleurs, on confond souvent Frankenstein en le prenant pour le monstre, et non son créature, Victor Frankenstein qui a...

— Oui, oui, on sait, ne t'inquiète pas ! interrompu Harry, soufflant ; il ne tenait vraiment pas à subir les explications interminables d'Hermione. Bon, sinon, des idées ? On a un week-end entier à rien faire.

— Vous pourriez faire vos devoirs. »

Les garçons regardèrent Hermione avec de grands yeux, avant que tous trois n'éclatèrent de rire.

« Elle était bonne, ria Ron en essuyant les larmes à ses yeux qui menaçaient de déborder.

— C'est sûr, confirma Harry. Non, mais, sérieusement : on fait quoi ce week-end ?

— On pourrait faire une partie de Quidditch ?

— Ah ? Et ça va nous occuper pendant deux jours ? Parce que je me vois mal jouer une partie pendant quarante-huit heures. En plus c'est certain que les Serpentard viendront se plaindre qu'on les empêche de gagner leur prochain match de Quidditch – même si c'est contre nous et qu'il n'ont aucune chance, mais bon.

— On pourrait essayer de comprendre comment les objets des Moldus fonctionnent ?

— Ron, de nous trois, il n'y a que toi qui n'y comprend rien au monde des Moldus, fit remarquer Hermione. Doit-on te rappeler qu'Harry et moi nous venons de famille Moldu ?

— De nous quatre plutôt ! s'exclama une voix.

— Oh non... » gémit Harry.

Il soupira et leva la tête. Derrière le canapé, debout, avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, se tenait Tom. Enfin, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mais comme Harry trouvait ce nom absolument con, il préférait ne l'appeler que par son prénom, quand bien même ce dernier détestait cela. Tom était, pour le dire, un type des plus étranges. Très charismatique par son physique et son intelligente, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de bizarre. Déjà, il semblait que seul Harry le remarquait – fait étonnant que le garçon à lunette avait déjà accepté et considéré comme « normal ». Parce que, à côté de ça, Tom n'avait rien de normal. Il était très sinistre, ayant un faible pour la mort et d'autres détails insignifiants (comme tuer des chats, ou s'intéresser à des objets étranges appelés Horcruxes). Légèrement psychotique, il parlait souvent en sifflant, prétextant que cela lui permettait de communiquer avec les serpents ; il appelait cela le Fouchelangue et, aussi incroyable cela puisse paraitre, cela fonctionnait vraiment : dans les rares occasions où un serpent se trouvait dans les parages, quand Harry tentait d'utiliser le « Fouchelangue » (parce qu'étonnement, Tom refusait toujours de le faire en présence de reptile et, par un hasard, qui incluait une horrible prise de tête et un Tom très irritant, ce dernier avait réussi à le faire apprendre à son unique interlocuteur), les serpents semblaient vraiment lui obéir. Et ça le faisait flipper.

« On en a déjà parlé, Tom. Ce n'est pas ma faute si personne ne te remarque jamais. Alors arrête de nous corriger quand on oublie de t'inclure, d'accord ?

— On ne devrait pas oublier ma présence ! protesta Tom. Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, le plus grand sorcier que ce monde ait porté ! Personne n'est autorisé à oublier mon existence !

— C'est ça, c'est ça... marmonna Harry. Dans ce cas, _Monsieur-le-plus-grand-sorcier-du-monde_ , explique-moi comment t'as fait ton coup pour créer un sortilège qui a réussi à effacer ta présence du monde ?

— Je n'ai pas fait ça. Qu'importe la raison, je n'aurais jamais échoué à créer un sortilège, c'est compris ? Il doit y avoir une explication logique à ma disparition dans l'univers.

— Dans ce cas, rappelle moi quand tu l'auras trouvé. »

Concluant cette conversation, Harry se détourna de Tom pour se concentrer sur ses amis, qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Harry, à qui parles-tu ? demanda Ron. C'est avec Tom que tu discutais ?

— Ouais, confirma-t-il. Il se plaint que personne ne le remarque. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Il a qu'à aller se mettre devant un miroir et se parler à lui-même s'il veut qu'on lui cause.

—... Le Miroir du Riséd ! s'exclama brusquement Hermione, faisant sursauter les deux garçons (enfin, Tom aussi, mais comme tout le monde l'oubliait...).

— Hey, ça va pas de crier comme ça ? s'esclaffa Ron, une main sur le cœur. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque ! Et c'est quoi ce miroir de ride ?

— Miroir du Riséd, rectifia Hermione en roulant des yeux. Pas miroir de ride. C'est un miroir magique assez célèbre dont on raconte qu'il pourrait nous montrer ce que notre cœur réclame réellement. En plus, selon les rumeurs, il serait la possession de Poudlard depuis des années. Alors il y a de fortes possibilités qu'il soit caché quelque part dans le château et donc...

— Donc on peut le trouver ! conclut Harry avec frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, s'affalant sur le canapé. Vous voyez ? Je sais qu'on trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ce week-end.

— Il nous montre ce que notre cœur réclame réellement ? répéta Ron d'un ton moqueur. Je sais déjà ce que je veux vraiment : être capitaine de l'équipe Quidditch, gagner la coupe et devenir préfet en chef.

— Tellement futile... commenta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as vraiment aucun objectif concret dans la vie ?

— Mmh, laisse-moi y réfléchir... Non. »

Et une dispute interminable commença. Mais Harry ne tenta pas de les arrêter et, à la place, sourit. S'aventurer de nuit dans les couloirs pour trouver un miroir célèbre et précieux gardé à Poudlard. Que pouvait-il faire de mieux ce week-end ?

« Mmh... manger...

— Réveille-toi, Ron !

—...Mmh, attend... Deux minutes, maman...

— Mais je ne suis pas ta... Arg, et puis mince ! _Aguamenti_ !

— BORDEL DE... ! »

Une flopée de juron s'évada de la bouche de Ron tendit qu'un jet d'eau le réveilla de ses rêveries. Heureusement, Harry avait pensé à poser sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de réveiller tout le dortoir – sinon, tout le château. Et il ne tenait pas à avoir des emmerdes avec McGonagall. Du moins, pas encore. Car c'est sûr, qu'après leur petite escapade dans la nuit, ils se feraient remarqués. Non pas forcément démasqué à déambuler dans les couloirs le soir, mais comme Ron parlait beaucoup, et ne savait pas tenir sa langue...

« Merde Harry, on peut savoir ce qui te prend de me jeter de l'eau sur la tête en pleine nuit ? s'exclama Ron dès que son meilleur ami l'avait entrainé hors du dortoir. Et depuis quand tu sais jeter de l'eau avec ta baguette ? Tu pourrais me l'apprendre ? J'en aurais besoin le jour où je brûlerai la cuisine quand maman me demandera de faire le petit déjeuner.

— Sérieux Ron ? Je te rappelle qu'on part à la recherche du miroir de Riséd. En plus, on doit rejoindre Hermione dans la Salle Commune et je suis sûr qu'elle nous y attend déjà. Si on se magne pas, elle va nous faire tout un monologue qui va durer jusqu'au matin. »

Et il eut raison. Hermione les attendait déjà dans la Salle Commune, en train de faire les cents pas. Et, en apercevant ses deux meilleurs amis, elle se mit à leur récité un aparté sur les dangers d'être en retard et d'autres détails extrêmement _intéressants_ qu'Harry interrompu, rappelant que justement, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, et ils s'en allèrent. Bon, en fait, si, ils avaient tout le temps à perdre devant eux. Demain, il n'y avait pas cours, donc bon... Mais il préférait éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec un professeur à l'aube, en devant expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient là si tôt. Et dire « oh, on allait juste faire une balade autour du château, histoire de revoir l'endroit où on a pratiquement vécu durant des années. Vous savez, c'est pour la nostalgie... ? » ne marcherait sûrement pas. Surtout s'il s'agissait de Rogue : les têtes rousses ne lui plaisaient plus vraiment, en fait il les avait en horreur. Donc une rencontre de nuit, dans les couloirs, avec une tête rousse de Weasley, un binoclard qu'il détestait naturellement et une miss je-sais-tout ne pouvait pas bien se terminer.

« Bon, on va où ? demanda Ron.

— Aucune idée », répondirent franchement Harry et Hermione, en même temps.

Ron s'arrêta, les regardant avec incrédulité.

« Attendez... C'est une blague ? On va quand même pas fouiller tout Poudlard à la recherche d'un miroir, hein ?

— Mmh... Si, répondit son meilleur ami. A moins que l'un d'entre vous ait fait des recherches sur le Miroir du Riséd avant de venir. »

Automatiquement ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui soupira.

« Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sache où il se trouve, avertit-elle. Mais...

— Mais ? répétèrent les garçons.

— Mais en toute logique, si ce miroir est précieux, Dumbledore l'aurait gardé assez éloigner des élèves. Donc, normalement, le miroir serait dans son bureau.

— Donc on a aucune chance de le trouver, en conclu Ron. Donc j'ai reçu de l'eau sur la tronche pour rien. Merci Harry.

— Peut-être pas, contredit une autre personne.

— Oh non, pas lui... » grommela Harry, exaspéré.

Il se retourna, pour faire face à Tom, qui souriait, les bras croisés.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua Harry.

— Ah, Harry... Naïf et inconscient Harry, moqua Tom en marchant lentement autour de lui. Tu n'as pas d'idée ?

— Absolument pas. Si le miroir est chez Dumbledore, on ne pourra pas s'en emparer.

— Et qui te dit qu'il est vraiment chez Dumbledore ? Harry, réfléchit. De toutes les fois où tu es allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore – et tu y es allé très souvent, rappelons-le, tu as vu un miroir magique qui te montrait ce que tu désirais au fond de ton cœur ?

— Non. Mais peut-être que je n'ai jamais fait attention.

— Oh, Harry, arrête de mentir ! On sait tous les deux que tu as eu le temps d'observer chaque détails de cette salle, curieux comme tu es.

— Bon d'accord ! s'exclama Harry. Supposons que tu ais raison... Cela ne nous avance pas plus.

— C'est vrai, en effet. Mais il ne se trouve pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Waouh, merci de ton aide. », remercia sarcastiquement Harry en se détournant de lui.

Il rencontra les regards inquiets d'Hermione et Ron. Ces deux-là n'étaient vraiment pas habitués à ce qu'il parle avec Tom. Pourtant il leur avait déjà expliqué la situation de Tom, mais bon... Peut-être qu'il ressemblait à un fou ? Bah, ce n'est pas comme s'il était schizophrène quand même !

« Tom insiste sur le fait que le miroir n'est pas chez Dumbledore, informa-t-il. Me demandez pas comment il sait ça, il le sait, c'est tout. Et il arrête pas de me casser les pieds avec ça, donc on va supposer que le miroir est effectivement ailleurs, d'accord ?

— ... D'accord, acquiescèrent Hermione et Ron.

— Bon, une idée d'où pourrait être le miroir ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« OK... Bon, ben, allons-y. Si quelqu'un voit un Miroir magique qui se balade dans le coin, vous dites, d'accord ? »

Et, pendant les heures qui suivirent, le trio (oui, on oubliait Tom, encore) s'aventura à travers tous les couloirs de Poudlard, dans l'espoir de trouver une salle où serait dissimulé le Miroir du Riséd. Mais, sans grand résultat. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent ensemble, quelque part au septième étage de Poudlard, tournant en rond devant un mur, avec en face, une tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

« Bon, récapitulons...

— Y'a rien à récapituler, interrompu Tom. Cela fait des heures qu'on cherche, et on a rien trouvé. Fin de l'histoire.

— Merci de ta clairvoyance, Tom, répliqua Harry.

— On devrait arrêter, Harry, conseilla Ron. Après tout, c'est comme si une salle allait apparaitre par magie avec le Miroir du Riséd devant tout simplement parce qu'on y aurait pensé assez fort pour que- »

Ron ne termina passa phrase puisque, entre temps, un bruit sourd résonna dans le couloir, surprenant les jeunes sorciers. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'ils virent le mur derrière eux changé de forme pour représenter deux grandes portes. Après quelques secondes, ils réagirent.

« Tu disais, Ron ? railla Hermione.

— Mais... Mais comment c'est possible ? s'écria Ron.

— On est dans un monde magique où existe des Détraqueurs, des licornes, des dragons, des géants, un château magique, un jeu sur des balais et c'est une porte magique qui t'étonne ? Tu es sûr d'être un sorcier ?

—... Pas faux. »

Harry ignora leur _conversation_ et s'approcha des deux portes. Devait-il les ouvrir ? Bah, il n'avait rien à perdre. Alors il les ouvrit.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ben, il ouvre les portes, ça ne se voit pas ?

— J'avais remarqué, merci Ronald.

— Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

—... Tu me fatigues, Ron.

— Hey, arrêtez de vous battre et venez plutôt voir », s'exclama Harry.

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte et observait l'intérieur. Après avoir fait signe à ses amis de le suivre, il pénétra dans la salle. On aurait dit une cathédrale. Enfin, une cathédrale remplie de bazar. Parce que, combien même cette pièce pouvait être grande et espacée, les objets en fouillis à l'intérieur ne donnaient autre impression qu'être un gigantesque bazar. Il y avait de tout dedans, en passant à de simples bouquins à des balais magiques, en passant par des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et même des jeux divers.

« Waouh, qui a oublié de faire le ménage ici ? demanda Ron en entrant dans la salle.

— Alors c'est ça, la Salle sur Demande...

— La Salle sur Demande ? répéta Harry en se tournant vers Hermione, qui l'observait avec un regard intrigué.

— Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la Salle sur Demande ? Beaucoup d'élèves en parlent pourtant. Apparemment c'est une salle magique qui n'apparait que lorsqu'on en a besoin. Elle change tout le temps à l'intérieur.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Là elle ressemble à un grand bazar alors que si on essaie d'échapper à Rusard, elle peut se transformer en un placard à balais.

— Comment tu sais ça ? demanda soupçonneusement Ron.

— C'est Fred et George qui m'en n'ont parlé. Ils s'en sont servis pour échapper à Rusard justement.

— Quoi ? Mes propres frères ne me parlent pas d'une salle secrète à Poudlard ? Elle est belle la famille !

— Oh, ça va, Ron ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise de jalousie quand même ? »

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent aussi rouges que ses cheveux, tandis que son visage rougit. Il était clairement mal à l'aise.

« Moi ? Jaloux de... De toi ? JA- JAMAIS ! C'est juste que... Que ça ne se fait pas qu'ils t'en parlent alors que je suis leur frère !

— Tu te comportes comme un vrai gamin, Ron. »

Harry avait arrêté de les écouter, perplexe. Pourquoi la Salle sur Demande s'était-elle révélée à eux ? Est-ce que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec leur recherche du Miroir de Riséd ? Cela l'arrangerait beaucoup.

« Hey Tom, appela-t-il. Tu penses qu'il est ici ?

— Sans doute. Je suis déjà venu ici mais j'avoue que je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il se trouve ici, avoua Tom, avant de ricaner. Dumbledore doit vraiment manquer d'idées pour avoir à le mettre dans la Salle sur Demande.

— Pas forcément, puisque tu n'aurais jamais pensé à venir ici le chercher.

—... la ferme, Potter. La ferme. »

Harry sourit. Quelques fois, ça avait du bon de discuter avec Tom, surtout quand ce dernier avait tort ; Tom détestait avoir tort.

Interrompant une énième dispute entre ses meilleurs amis, Harry leur indiqua de chercher le Miroir du Riséd, affirmant qu'il devait forcément être ici. Si Ron paraissait encore sceptique, cela ne faisait aucun doute à Hermione que c'était vrai. Sinon pourquoi la Salle sur Demande se serait-elle montrée ?

Ainsi le trio (oui, oui, on oublie encore Tom, pourquoi ?) s'aventura dans le bazar de la cathédrale. Les adolescents furent surpris de voir des vêtements trainés un peu partout, des devoirs en tout genre et même des potions. Dans un coin se trouvait même un tas de feux d'artifices, tous regroupés dans un ruban avec marqué « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Autant dire que l'identité de leur propriétaire ne faisait aucun doute.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de recherches, Harry crût trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ce ne fut pas difficile à comprendre quand il vit, ensevelit sur quelques vêtements salles, un miroir le reflétant. En s'approchant de plus près, et en bougeant le linge sale, il aperçut d'autres silhouettes sur le reflet et regarda subitement autour de lui. Mais rien. Dans le miroir, deux personnes apparaissaient. Un homme qui lui ressemblait, en plus âgé, portant les mêmes lunettes que lui et une femme, ses longs cheveux aussi roux que ceux des Weasley. Tous deux souriaient tendrement, leurs mains fermement posées sur les épaules du plus jeune.

« Hey, les gars ! appela Harry. Je... Je crois que je l'ai trouvé ! »

Il entendit Ron accourir à toute allure, Hermione sur ses pas.

« Preum's ! s'écria Ron.

— C'est ça... ! s'exclama Hermione en le poussant légèrement dans le dos. C'est Harry qui l'a trouvé. Donc notre pari ne tiens pas.

— Pff... »

Harry roula des yeux. Ils ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ?

« Vous voyez quoi dans le miroir ? », demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Hermione fut la première à s'avancer, s'observant dans le miroir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses bras croisés et elle mâchonnait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur ; Hermione Granger était concentré. Très concentré.

« Je suis avec mes parents. On est au... Ministère de la magie. Et... Ah ! Les elfes de maisons... Ils sont libres ! »

Harry et Ron grimacèrent, espérant qu'elle ne revienne pas à la charge avec une histoire comme quoi la S.A.L.E serait vraiment en mesure d'aider les elfes de maison.

« C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers Ron. Et toi, que vois-tu ?

— Et ben... Euh... Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, on a remporté la coupe et... je suis préfet en chef. »

Hermione le regarda avec une expression choquée et le frappa légèrement derrière la tête, gagnant un juron de Ron.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

— Sérieusement ? Tu es vraiment si peu profond, Ron ?

— Pourquoi t'as l'air surprise ? Je te l'avais dit pourtant !

— Hermione, intervenu Harry. C'est quoi qui est marqué là ? »

Il désigna du doigt des inscriptions en haut du miroir : _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej._

« On dirait du latin. Enfin, je crois... proposa Ron.

— Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désire. »

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu comprends le latin ? s'étonna Ron.

— Ce n'est pas du latin, rétorqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Les mots sont simplement de droite à gauche, ainsi que décalés sur certaines lettres. Il suffit de remettre ça en ordre et c'est bon. Oh... Vous l'ignoriez ? Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris. »

Apparemment non. A côté, Tom ria, gagnant un regard foudroyant d'Harry.

« Quoi ? C'est amusant de voir que vous étiez trop long à la détente, moqua Tom.

— Tu savais ? accusa Harry.

— Bien sûr. Qui serais-je si je ne comprenais pas quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

— Je te hais.

— Je sais, je suis unique.

— Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, Mister Arrogance, si tu nous disais ce que tu voyais dans le miroir ?

— Tss. Je vois un homme très charismatique et intelligent. Ah tiens, il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, comme moi. »

Harry roula des yeux. _Vantard_.

« Au fait, Harry, tu vois quoi toi ? demanda Ron.

— Mes parents.

— Les Dursley ? grimaça Ron.

— Mais non, pas les Dursley ! Mes _vrais_ parents.

— Ah ouf, tu m'as fait peur un moment...Au fait, comment tu sais que se sont tes parents ?

— Peut-être parce que je veux les revoir plus que tout ou que mon père me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux et que j'ai les yeux de ma mère ? répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

— Ah oui, c'est une bonne raison... »

Harry allait répliquer, quand un miaulement l'interrompu, pétrifiant les trois adolescents. Il n'y avait qu'un miaulement qui pouvait résonner dans la nuit. Et cela voulait dire que...

« Merde, Rusard est dans les parages !

— Ron, ton langage !

— On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Hermione. Faut qu'on se casse ! »

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

« Vous savez, si on est dans la Salle sur Demande, il ne nous verra pas, fit remarqua leur amie. Sauf bien sûr s'il peut y accéder par la porte. Ron, c'est toi qui es rentré en dernier. Rassure-moi, tu as bien fermé derrière toi ?

— Euh...

— Franchement, Ron ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas juste fermer la porte ? Si on ne la ferme pas, la Salle sur Demande reste visible. Il faut la fermer au plus vite ! »

Immédiatement ils se précipitèrent tous les trois sur la porte pour la fermer. Sauf qu'ils firent rapidement demi-tour en voyant une lumière éclairé le couloir. Avec un juron, Ron entraina Harry et Hermione derrière une étagère. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, jusqu'à être présent dans la Salle sur Demande, suivit d'un ricanement digne d'une sorcière d'un vieux conte.

« Je sais que vous êtes ici, annonça une voix grincheuse et rauque ; Rusard. J'ignore comment vous avez réussi à enchanter mon placard à balai, mais je réussirai à vous trouver, bande de petit voyous !

— Oh non. On n'a pas le droit d'être là à cette heure. Si Rusard nous trouve, on aura sûrement une détention... gémit faiblement Hermione.

— On se fera pas prendre, assura Ron à voix basse. Faites juste ce que je vous dis, et on va s'en sortir. »

Bien que ce fût à contrecœur, Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Ron les fit reculer un peu plus, se glissant sur le côté de l'étagère quand Rusard passa devant eux, et attrapa une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, gagnant des regards perplexes de ses amis. Il sourit, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et lança la bouteille pleine en haut des étagères, vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouvait le Miroir du Riséd. Dès que le bruit fracassant du verre cassé retentit, il attrapa les bras d'Harry et Hermione et les entraina vers la sortie, aussi discrètement que possible. Ainsi, Rusard ne les remarqua pas, occupé à crier « Qui est-là ? » en se dirigea vers l'origine du son assourdissant. Avant de sortir, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction du Miroir de Riséd et virent Rusard, en train d'admirer son reflet, passant une main sur la partie dégarnie de son crâne, comme si ses cheveux s'y trouvaient encore. Etouffant un rire, le trio sortit.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de la salle sur Demande, et assez loin de Rusard pour ne pas être entendu, les trois adolescents en infractions se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible vers leurs dortoirs.

« Waouh, Ron, comment tu as eu cette idée ? demanda Hermione, impressionné.

— On utilisait souvent cette technique à la maison. Le soir, quand on voulait se faufiler dans la cuisine et que maman était réveillé, on envoyait l'un d'entre nous faire du grabuge ailleurs. Comme maman n'a pas peur des voleurs, elle n'a jamais réveillé papa et s'est toujours débrouillée seule pour tenter de nous attraper, pensant qu'on est venu cambrioler la maison. C'était toujours très drôle. Et avec l'habitude, on est devenu doués à ça, les jumeaux, Ginny et moi.

— Franchement, bravo Ron ! félicita Harry. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. »

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, le groupe ralentit, se dirigeant calmement vers leurs dortoirs. Quand ils arrivèrent à ceux des garçons, Hermione leur dit au revoir et les quitta pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles tandis que ses meilleurs amis se rendirent dans le leur. Ron fut le premier à atteindre la porte et l'ouvrit, souhaitant bonne nuit à Harry dans un bâillement. Mais, après lui avoir également souhaité bonne nuit, Harry ne le suivit pas, se tournant plutôt vers Tom.

« Tom, dis-moi, qu'as-tu vraiment vu dans le miroir ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit son ami d'un ton moqueur. Moi, dans toute ma splendeur naturelle.

— Tom. Sérieusement. Je sais que tu es égocentrique, mais pas au point de te voir dans un miroir qui reflète tes vraies désirs quand même ? »

A sa grande surprise, Tom se moqua : « Tu as raison, Potter. Dans mes qualités parfaites, je ne peux pas être vantard. En vrai, ce que j'ai vu est assez étrange.

— Etrange comment ?

— Etrange comme un type chauve sans nez, avec deux fentes écarlates pour yeux et un teint à faire pâlir les morts. En plus il était entouré de gens bizarres avec des masques, qui portaient tous des marques de serpents sur le bras. En plus, un serpent était à côté de lui.

— C'est bizarre mais je t'imagine vraiment bien en mort-vivants avec des yeux écarlates... dit pensivement Harry.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » rétorqua Tom, d'un air dégouté.

Harry ria.

« Bien sûr que je me pais ta tête ! Tu serais trop laid.

— Même si c'était bizarre, j'avoue que l'idée de la marque de serpent est tentante. Quand j'aurais réussi à remettre mon existence dans le monde j'irais me faire cette marque.

— On appelle ça un tatouage, déclara Harry. Techniquement, je crois que c'est typiquement Moldu.

— Moldu ?... Mmh, tant pis, je le ferai quand même. Mais avec de la magie.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Et après tu deviendrais chauve et pâle comme un vampire. Je devrais t'appeler comment alors ? Le mort-vivant ? Et tu serais avec ton armée d'Homme-Serpents, venu pour dominer le monde sorcier ?

— Pff ! se moqua Tom. Si je dois dominer le monde, je refuse d'être aussi laid ! Un chef se doit d'être charismatique, mais horriblement repoussant. En plus, je devrais avoir un nom classe. Comme... _Voldemort_.

— C'est effroyable comme nom.

— C'est très bien comme nom.

— C'est horrible.

— C'est très bien !

— C'est affreux !

— Potter, la ferme ! C'est très bien comme nom.

—... J'avoue que c'est plus original que si tu t'appelais le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Quel nom grotesque. C'est du déjà-vu.

— C'est ça, Monsieur-Lord-Voldemort.

— Ah, tu as retenu mon nom ? C'est bien. Tu ferais un bon sous-fifre.

—... Je t'emmerde, Tom. »


	2. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**_Promenons-nous dans les bois... Tandis que le loup n'y est pas ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est un loup ?_**

Un beau matin, Rubeus Hagrid eut une bonne idée. Euh, non, rectification : c'était une idée pourrie. Mais genre très. Parce qui de sain d'esprit emmènerait des Griffondor ET des Serpentard ensemble dans la Forêt Interdite pour une sortie scolaire ?... Vous n'avez pas la réponse ? Personne ! Personne sauf notre gentil et naïf demi-géant.

Ainsi, ce fut par une belle journée ensoleillé et... Euh non, rectification de nouveau : c'était une journée nulle avec un temps nuageux et pluvieux que personne n'apprécie, sauf si ça permet de louper les cours. Mais, dans le cas actuel, il y avait quand même cours. Enfin, le terme exact est ''sortie scolaire''. Sauf que les sorties scolaires c'est censé être intéressant et divertissant, pas emmerdant et agaçant quand on doit côtoyer son ennemi naturel. Mettez un chat et un chien dans une petite salle fermée et voyez le résultat. Eh ben, c'est la même chose pour les lions et les serpents. On ne dirait pas, mais ce sont des ennemis naturels. En clair : Griffondor et Serpentard n'aillaient vraiment pas ensemble. Enfin, pas besoin d'être Merlin pour le deviner quand même. A se demander qui était le génie qui avait décidé que ces deux maisons se partageraient certains cours. L'administration voulait des morts sous les bras ou quoi ?

Bref, revenons à nos Hippogriffes. Comment ça ce n'est pas ça l'expression ? On est dans un monde magique. Trouvez-moi l'équivalant d'un mouton et alors je l'utiliserais, d'accord ? Nous disions donc, par une journée horriblement pluvieuse qui n'arrangeait personne, deux espèces opposées et complètement ennemies à vie se promenaient dans les bois en compagnie d'un demi-géant qui ne remarquait absolument pas les regards meurtriers que se jetaient ses élèves.

« C'est vraiment une journée de merde.

— Ron, surveille ton langage !

— Quoi ? C'est la vérité. On est en pleine Forêt Interdite, dans un temps où même des Détraqueurs ne sortiraient pas et en plus on doit côtoyer des Serpentard ! Tu vois pire toi ?

— Il a raison, Hermione. C'est une journée de merde.

—... C'est vrai que cette journée est très mauvaise. »

Le trio qui discutait, c'était le trio Harry, Hermione et Ron. Eux, c'étaient des Griffondor. Donc ils étaient forts et courageux. Bon, même si en ce moments ils étaient plutôt exaspérés et grognons. Mais normalement, ce sont des types bien ! Puisque les Serpentard sont les méchants. Serpents, malice, ruse, ce genre de chose quoi !

« Pff, pourquoi on doit être dans cette forêt sale et humide, avec des sang-de-bourbe, des binoclards, des traitres à leur sang et un hippie pour prof ? Je me plaindrais à mon père ! C'est honteux que le fils hériter des Malefoy soit traité de cette façon ! »

Cela, c'est un charmant garçon appelé Draco Malefoy. Typique aux preux chevaliers avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, il était à Griffondor. Nan, c'est une blague. Il était à Serpentard. Comme un animal venimeux, il faut se méfier des apparences car même s'il peut paraitre charmant, c'est un sale gosse gâté qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à vous abandonner si cela lui permettait de gagner quelque chose, ou de pourrir votre journée, au choix. Il était préférable de ne pas trop s'en approcher.

« Bon, les enfants ! dit enfin leur professeur. Comme je vois que vous êtes tous très enthousiastes (ouais, c'est sûr, on voyait la joie sur les visages moroses des élèves), on va pouvoir commencer notre exploration. Déjà, il vous faut vous séparer en groupe. »

Étonnamment deux groupes se formèrent automatique, comme tous les deux essayant d'être le plus éloignés de personnes contaminés par la peste. Ou des gens zombifiés, au choix. Mais Hagrid ne semblait pas satisfait de voir les Serpentard et les Griffondor aussi éloignés les uns des autres.

« Non, non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé être fait. Vous devez être cinq groupes de quatre », expliqua-t-il.

Hermione fut la première à grimacer – normal quand elle est la plus intelligente de tout ce petit monde. Car qui disait groupe de nombre paire signifiait sacrifice. Par cela, on entendait bien sûr qu'un groupe devrait au moins être constitué de deux Griffondor et deux Serpentard, si tous leurs autres camarades étaient des égoïstes et s'étaient réunis en groupe de même maison. Car, deux groupes de quatre Griffondor laissaient deux d'entre eux seuls, pareil pour les Serpentard.

« Vous ne voulez pas bouger ? remarqua Hagrid quand personne ne fit le moindre mouvement pour changer de place. Bon, dans ce cas... »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire... Non, c'est une blague, il fallut beaucoup de temps et de patience pour Hagrid mais, comme il était très patient, il réussit à mélanger les Griffondor et les Serpentard, nullement au courant des regards de morts que ses lançaient les deux maisons. Mais le pire devait quand même être pour le trio le plus connu de Poudlard (oui, faire plein de conneries au fils des ans rend célèbre) : Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvaient avec leur ennemi juré, Draco Malefoy. De ce côté-là, il n'y avait pas à douter : une ou trois personnes serait perdu dans la forêt, par un mystérieux et malheureux hasard.

Bon, maintenant c'était certain : Poudlard voulait vraiment des morts. Peut-être pour faire une bonne série télévisé ? Meurtre à Poudlard ?... Ah, sauf qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de télévision, dans le monde magique. Les sorciers devaient vraiment s'ennuyer avec le temps, sans appareil électronique. Pas de télévision, pas de portable, pas de jeux-vidéos et pas d'ordinateur. Il restait que la lecture. Sauf que ça devait pas plaire à tout le monde ça.

L'exercice d'Hagrid était assez simple : il suffisait de trouver une créature mythique (qu'importe laquelle et comment elle était différente d'une simple créature) et de l'étudier dans son habitat naturel jusqu'au crépuscule. À la fin, il fallait rentrer à Poudlard et faire son rapport au garde-chasse. Ouais, question sécurité, il y avait mieux qu'Hagrid, c'était un euphémisme.

Finalement, pour s'assurer que bien TOUT le monde reste dans son groupe, Hagrid resta présent lorsque les élèves durent partir au quatre coins de la Forêt Interdite. Ce fut donc à contrecœur que Malefoy suivit Potter et ses amis. Mais, dès qu'ils furent assez loin du demi-géant, il s'arrêta.

« Hey, Potter, crois pas que je vais rester avec vous ! »

Le trio, qui était un peu devant lui, se retourna, apparemment peu déconcerté par l'arrêt du garçon. Harry l'observa d'un air ennuyé et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« D'accord. De toute façon on n'avait pas prévu de rester avec toi.

— Ouais, barre-toi, on s'en fiche, confirma Ron avec dédain. Avec de la chance tu te perdras dans la forêt en criant que tu veux voir ta maman. Et tu te feras dévorer par un loup-garou.

— Ron, ce n'est pas la pleine lune, rappela Hermione.

— Ah bon ? Dommage. On ne pourrait pas demander au professeur Lupin de...

— Non ! refusa catégoriquement Harry.

— Oh, aller, juste une fois !

— Non.

— Pff, t'es pas drôle Harry.

— Toi non plus, je te signal. »

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit ils se remirent en route, laissant un Malefoy bouillonnant de rage. L'héritier tapa rageusement du pied et serra les poings.

« Comment osez-vous ? Personne n'ignore Draco Malefoy ! »

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit.

De leur côté, le trio ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Le départ de Malefoy, très prévisible, paraissait, au contraire, être très agréable.

« J'ai eu peur à un moment qu'il reste avec nous, avoua moqueusement Ron. Heureusement que c'est pas le cas.

— Vous pensez qu'il va se perdre ? demanda Hermione d'un ton qui semblait (presque) inquiet.

— On s'en fiche, non ? C'est pas notre problème s'il fait la rencontre d'un Troll ou d'un géant.

— Cela sera un problème si on revient au château sans lui, rétorqua Hermione.

—... Ah oui, merde.

— Ron, surveille ton langage ! »

À leur plus grand regret, les trois adolescents entreprirent de retrouver Malefoy. Ainsi, ils se mirent à errer dans la dangereuse forêt, sans vraiment savoir où aller.

« Au pire, vous pourriez le laisser être manger par un monstre, proposa l'ami invisible d'Harry.

— On y a déjà pensé, Tom, indiqua Harry. Mais on aurait des problèmes avec Dumbledore et McGonagall. Et un peu avec le père de Malefoy.

— Mais si on dit que c'était un... accident ? tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu essayer de transformer un sorcier en... comment les Moldus appellent ça ? un mort-en-vie ?

— Tu veux dire un mort-vivant, un zombie ? rectifia Harry.

— C'est cela ! confirma Tom avec un sourire. Un zombie. On le transforme en zombie, on le tue, on dit que c'était un accident, et je garde le corps pour les expériences.

—... Tu es flippant. »

Le sourire de Tom ne fit que s'accentuer, confirmant l'hypothèse d'Harry : Tom était une version sorcier du docteur Frankenstein, cela ne faisait pas de doute.

Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à chercher Draco. Pourquoi ? Parce que le garçon criait tellement fort qu'on l'entendait à des _miles_ d'ici. Il ne criait pas de peur (sinon il aurait crié comme une petite fille) mais il plaignait tellement fort que c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas déjà avoir la voix cassée.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir aller le déranger ? » demanda Ron d'une voix faussement aimable – en fait, on entendait surtout le regret de revoir Malefoy.

Ils n'en avaient aucune envie, tous les trois (oui, Tom, on t'oublie, encore.). Pourtant, il le fallait bien. Sinon ils allaient faire perdre des points à Griffondor et s'attirer la haine de leurs semblables. Parce la mort accidentelle d'un élève de Serpentard devait quand même valoir quelques points de malus, non ? Peut-être une centaine ? Après tout, Draco n'était pas non plus si précieux. Il fallait juste se méfier de son père et de son argent. Donc une cinquante de points, dirons-nous.

« Et n'oublie pas, Ron, on ne l'attaque pas, dit Hermione.

— Ouais, ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais rien. »

Ron s'avança et cria le nom de famille du garçon. Celui-ci, après avoir sursauté en criant, se retourna brusquement vers eux, son visage rouge.

« Vous ! s'écria-t-il avec indignation. Alors vous êtes revenus ? Mmh ! C'est bien, les valets n'abandonnent pas leur maitre.

— J'ai dit quoi moi déjà ? marmonna Ron en fronçant les sourcils, ses poings crispés. Je vais le démolir.

— On sait que c'est dur, mais fait pas ça, Ron, intervenu Harry. Pense à Griffondor.

— Griffondor... Griffondor... » marmonna le rouquin pour s'empêcher d'aller démolir Draco.

À côté, Tom ricana.

« C'est vrai que ce gamin fait une belle tête à claque.

— Tom, ce n'est pas le moment, avertit Harry.

— A qui tu parles Potter ? Tu deviens fou ? Tss, ça ne m'étonnes même pas, moqua Draco.

— Ron... Tu ne démoliras pas Draco seul. Je vais t'aider.

— Les garçons ! s'indigna Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre.

— Ah bon ? Je trouve, au contraire, que c'est le moment opportun.

— On a du travail. », rappela-t-elle.

Se rappelant qu'il fallait étudier une créature magique dans son habitat naturel, les garçons décidèrent de reporter leur petite querelle ; ils pourraient toujours se débarrasser de Malefoy plus tard.

Mais, même si ils arrivaient à ignorer la présence de leur ennemi juré et de ses commentaires agaçants (« Il fait froid ! », « Pff, avec vous je vais me perdre. Quoi que, un Malefoy ne se perd jamais. », « Ce garde-chasse est vraiment devenu cinglé pour me mettre avec des incapables pareils ! »), il restait encore une difficulté à surmonter : trouver le sujet de leur devoir. Parce que, même s'il y avait des créatures magiques dans cette forêts, elles ne courraient pas les rues. Et, pour ignorer encore plus Malefoy et passer le temps, Ron donna ses propositions sur ce qu'ils pourraient étudier dans ces bois.

« On pourrait étudier une licorne ? Ou un Hippogriffe ? Ou... Oh, pourquoi pas un loup-garou ?

— Doit-on te rappeler que les loups garous n'apparaissaient qu'à la pleine lune. Et je ne tiens pas vraiment à faire la rencontre d'un loup-garou, dit Hermione avec dédain.

— On pourrait étudier des Sombrals, proposa Harry.

— Tu veux dire ces chevaux qu'on ne voit que lorsqu'on a vu la mort ? Pourquoi pas. Par contre, on les étudiera quand on pourra les voir, d'accord ?

— Ouais, Hermione à raison, appuya Ron. On se foutra de notre gueule si on étudie une créature qu'on ne peut même pas voir. On va nous prendre pour une Luna Lovegood.

—... Luna Lovegood ? Attend, ce n'est pas une fille de Serdaigle ? demanda Hermione.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Ron, ça ne se fait pas !

— Mais elle est bizarre !

— Toi aussi tu l'es, et pourtant je ne te compare pas avec des fous ! »

Harry soupira à la dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis et se tourna vers Tom, parlant à voix basse pour que Malefoy ne soupçonne rien – de plus, comme Hermione et Ron s'engueulaient assez fort, il y avait aucune chance qu'on l'entende.

« Hey, Tom, tu as une idée toi ? et non, pas de zombie, ajouta-t-il en voyant un sourire illuminé le visage du garçon, qui disparut aussitôt l'interdiction de transformé Malefoy en mort-vivant.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir... Pourquoi pas des-

— Des centaures ! », s'exclama Ron en coupant la parole à Tom.

Sauf que Ron ne proposait pas d'étudier des centaures. En fait, il désignait du doigt une silhouette éloignée dans les bois, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Mi-homme, mi-cheval, il s'agissait d'un centaure, armé d'un arc et de flèches. Immédiatement, le groupe s'accroupit, surprenant Draco qui continuait de se plaindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prends bande d'abru... ! »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Ron plaquant sa main contre sa bouche et l'entrainant avec eux au sol de force.

« Étudier un Centaure, quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Tom, son ton étrangement gai.

— Attendez, vous voulez qu'on surveille... _ça_ ? cracha Draco. Vous avez perdu la tête !

— Pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord, admit à contrecœur Hermione. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

— Dangereux ? Génial tu veux dire ! corrigea Ron. On n'aura pas encore une si belle occasion.

— Ron a raison, appuya Harry. En plus, on n'a pas vu d'autre créature depuis qu'on est ici. Peut-être que c'est notre seule chance d'en étudier une.

— Mmh... Je n'arrive pas à croire que des Centaures sont considérés comme des animaux et non des personnes... marmonna Hermione avec dégoût.

— On sait, tu changeras ça quand tu travailleras dans le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. En attendant, on va étudier ce Centaure », déclara Ron.

Hermione, bien que ce fût à regret, n'eut autre choix que d'accepter, au même titre que Draco. Mais le problème, quand vous voulez étudier un Centaure, c'est qu'il y a quand même plus facile comme créature à étudier. Oui, parce que, n'oublions pas, un Centaure est à moitié cheval. Et pour courir aussi vite qu'un cheval, hé ben... Vous pouvez encore courir ! (L'auteure s'excuse de cette blague mais conteste toute responsabilité). Dans d'autres situations, Harry aurait trouvé ça très drôle de voir Malefoy courir à toute allure comme un détraquer. Sauf que, dans la situation présente, il faisait la même chose.

En fait, il aurait fallu créer un mode d'emploi sur « Comment étudier un Centaure sans risque de se prendre une flèche en pleine tête ». Parce que, oui, il y avait de gros risques de se prendre une flèche en pleine tête quand on suit furtivement (enfin, quand on essaye...) un Centaure dans son environnement naturel.

Et quand on est un groupe d'adolescent pas doué avec la magie, c'est encore pire. Parce qu'il y a mieux que de se trimballer un garçon qui voyait rien sans lunette et parlait à un type qui n'est pas là, un blondinet qui n'arrête pas de geindre qu'il ira se plaindre à son père, un rouquin qui a deux pieds gauches et une fille qui marmonne en arrêt qu'elle trouvait ça injuste de considéré des Centaures comme de simples créatures magiques. Bon, normalement il ne faudrait pas oublier Tom, mais comme y'a que Harry qui pouvait l'entendre...

« Tu penses qu'un Centaure peut être transformé en zombie ?

— Tom, je ne tiens pas à provoquer un conflit entre le monde des sorciers et celui des Centaures, merci.

— T'es vraiment bizarre, Potter.

— La ferme, Malefoy. »

Mais, à force d'être aussi discret qu'un géant dans un magasin de porcelaine, le Centaure finit par avoir quelques doutes. Régulièrement, il s'arrêta et observa les alentours. Quand il faisait ça, les adolescents devaient se cacher derrière un arbre ou à même le sol et étouffer les plaintes de Malefoy.

« Vous pensez qu'il va finir par nous remarquer ? demanda bassement Ron.

— Si c'est le cas, on est dans de beaux draps, annonça Hermione.

— Dans de beaux draps ? Pourquoi on serait dans des draps qui sont beaux ?

—... Laisse tomber, Ron. C'est une expression Moldu.

— Ah, d'accord !

— Vous me fatiguez vraiment vous deux !

— La ferme, Malefoy ! » répliquèrent en cœur Hermione et Ron.

Sauf que, même si cela faisait toujours plaisir de voir Malefoy s'en prendre plein au visage, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas très malins sur ce coup-là puisque qu'ils avaient omis de garde leur voix basse. Aussitôt, le bruit d'un hennissement se fit entendre.

« Merde ! jura Ron. Il nous a entendus !

— Tais-toi Ron, avec de la chance il ne va pas nous trouver ! protesta Hermione.

— Ben pourquoi tu parles alors ?

— Car tu parles !

— Vous êtes des abrutis, déclara Malefoy.

— Toi aussi, alors taisez-vous tous, conclu Harry.

— Vous êtes vraiment des cas », commenta Tom.

Ils se turent tous, tentent de se camoufler le plus possible derrière les racines des arbres et être confondu avec les feuilles mortes et les buissons. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas très doués à ça...

« Weasley, tu écrases mon pied !

— Ah, oups... désolé, c'était vraiment pas fait exprès.

— C'est du sarcasme que j'entends dans ton voix ?

— Du quoi ?

— Pff, tu es vraiment bête.

— Vous pourriez la fermer ?

— Ferme là toi-même, Potter ! »

Et autant dire qu'avec une telle discrétion... Le Centaure les remarqua rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant eux et les adolescents, par l'absence de bruit des sabots, marmonnèrent :

« Vous pensez qu'il est parti ?

— Vas lui demander, Weasley.

— Après toi, Malefoy.

— Honneur au con.

— Honneur aux petites filles.

— Tu me traites de fille, Weasmoche ?

— Oui.

— MMH ! »

Les adolescents redressèrent la tête, et virent en dessus d'eux le Centaure qui, les bras croisés sur son torse, les observait d'un regard réprobateur. Harry lui lança un sourire maladroit.

« Euh, ça va ? »

Le regard noir que lui lançait le Centaure, tout en agrippant fermement son arc, lui indique que non.

« Tom, appela discrètement Harry, on fait quoi ?

— Courez », conseilla son ami égocentrique.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais, pour ne pas paraitre mal élevé devant le Centaure, Harry se redressa lentement, les mains devant lui comme signe de paix, racontant des inepties comme : « Il faut beau aujourd'hui, hein ? » ou « On fait que passer, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ». Pourtant cela ne plus pas à la créature magique, qui attrapa une flèche de son carquois. Ainsi dans un cri de guerre qui ressembla à « COUREZ ! », Harry décampa à toute vitesse, suivit par les autres adolescents.

Ainsi, si vous aviez la chance (ou le malheur, à vous de voir) de passer dans ou près de la Forêt Interdite vous pouviez voir un groupe de quatre adolescents qui couraient à toute vitesse en criant qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir (surtout un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui hurlait comme une petite fille).

« JE VAIS PORTER PLAINTE CONTRE CE STUPIDE GARDE-CHASSE !

— LA FERME, MALEFOY ! » hurlèrent en retour trois personnes.


	3. Quand un clochard du futur débarque

**Aucune référence au Visiteur du Futur la Web-Série, promis. Bon, en réalité si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est vraiment pas grave, c'est pas important.**

* * *

 ** _Quand un clochard du futur débarque... Et laisse tomber un Retourneur de temps._**

Tout avait commencé par une simple coïncidence. Alors que Harry et ses amis étaient assis sur l'herbe près du lac, profitant d'un temps de repos, une chose étrange s'était produise. Soudain, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, un homme était apparu devant eux en trébuchant, comme s'il avait transplané, ce qui était impossible puisque personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans Poudlard de cette manière. Cet homme ressemblait à un clochard avec son vieux manteau froissé et usé, une paire de lunette cassé sur ses courts et ébouriffé cheveux et ses vieilles sandales. Mais le pire devait être son visage, où des bouts de chaire s'étaient décollés, mêlant son sang à la saleté qui commençait à s'accumulait. Une vision bien répugnante, encore plus que la sale tronche de Voldemort et son absence de nez.

Tandis que les étudiants l'observèrent en silence, ne sachant pas comment réagir, l'homme tourna sur lui-même et, remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul, sursauta et, les mains tendues devant lui, s'écria :

« NON ! Ne fait pas ça ! Si tu le fais, voilà qui va se passer ! Tu vas...

— Mais on ne fait rien. » interrompit Ron.

Effectivement, ils ne faisaient que discuter entre eux. Le clochard se stoppa, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Il regarda alors autour de lui d'un air penaud, comme se demandant quoi faire, et finit par hausser les épaules.

« Ah... D'accord. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Et sur ce, il marcha loin d'eux, marmonnant « ...fichu voyage temporel...trouver l'élu...sauver le monde...catastrophe...apocalypse... ». Le trio l'observa partir en silence.

« ...C'était bizarre, déclara Hermione.

— Ouais, confirmèrent en cœur les garçons.

— Hey, regardez, y'a quelque chose par terre. »

Ils s'approchèrent et virent, légèrement camouflé par les herbes mais visible grâce au reflet des rayons de soleil, un pendentif. Un petit pendentif bleu représentant un sablier entouré par un contour qui ressemblait aux aiguilles d'une montre. Si Ron voyait un simple collier de fantaisie, ce n'était pas le cas pour ses deux camarades. Le visage d'Hermione blanchit légèrement, ses sourcils froncés, tandis que les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller, un sourire s'incrustant sur son visage. C'était un Retourneur de Temps.

« Un Retourneur de Temps ! s'exclama Hermione, outré. Qu'on ne me dise pas que cela provient de la poche de cet individu !

— Un quoi ? demanda Ron.

— C'est peut-être le sien, fournit Harry.

— Il ressemble à un clochard, protesta Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui ferait avec ça ?

— Aucune idée.

— Harry, tu sais bien que remonter le temps n'est pas un jeu.

— Attendez, quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

— Il faut en avertir le Ministère, poursuivit Hermione.

— Pourquoi il faut aller voir le ministère ? Quel rapport avec un pendentif ?

— Pourquoi ne pas plutôt essayer de le retrouver ? proposa Harry. Il nous donnera peut-être une explication.

— J'ai hâte de l'entendre alors ! Il va nous donner une raison logique de sa présence ici, alors qu'il ressemble à un clochard, et qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe.

— Peut-être qu'il vient du futur ?

— Le futur ? répéta Ron, incrédule.

— Non, vraiment ? répondit sarcastiquement Hermione. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le Retourneur de Temps ne marche que dans un sens, vers le passé.

— C'est vrai... C'est peut-être le bordel dans le futur ?

— Mais quel rapport avec nous ? Est-ce qu'il savait au moins qui nous sommes ? Il débarque du futur, tente de nous arrêter de faire quelque chose et part sans rien ajouter, en laissant tomber un Retourneur de Temps. Si tu as une explication logique, j'ai hâte de l'entendre, Harry.

— BON, STOP ! s'écria Ron, stoppant ses deux amis dans leur _passionnante_ conversation. Je veux des explications, maintenant ! C'est quoi cette histoire de Retourneur de Temps, de ministère, de clochard, de futur et de fin du monde ?

— Personne n'a parlé de la fin du monde, fit remarquer Hermione.

— On s'en moque ! Je veux des réponses, maintenant ! »

Harry et Hermione se fixèrent silencieusement, l'un demandant à l'autre s'il était en droit d'expliquer à leur ami roux.

« Bon... C'est d'accord, accepta Hermione dans un soupir. On va tout t'expliquer Ron, donc essaye d'être attentif. »

Ainsi, pendant de très longues minutes, Harry et Hermione tentèrent désespérément d'expliquer à Ron le concept de voyage dans le temps. Ce fut très dur, leur ami ayant décidé de mettre son cerveau en veille, surtout lorsqu'ils durent en venir à leur troisième année à Poudlard, racontant les évènements où Buck et Sirius devaient mourir, ce qui serait arrivé sans le Retourneur de Temps. Ils remarquèrent que Ron eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre quand ils parlèrent du moment dans la cabane d'Hagrid où Hermione leur avait lancé une pierre pour que leurs doubles réagissent à la venue de Dumbledore.

« Et c'est ainsi que nous nous revenus à temps dans l'infirmerie, termina Hermione. Tu comprends ?

— Euh... ? fut la réponse très intelligente de Ron.

—... Ce n'est pas encore ça. »

Mais ils savaient que cela ne servirait à rien et laissèrent donc tomber. Il y avait plus important pour l'instant.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry.

— On va voir Dumbledore, déclara aussitôt Hermione.

— On prend le Retourneur de temps, dit Ron.

— On essaye de retrouver le clochard », proposa une autre voix.

Harry se tourna vers Tom, qui était à côté de lui. En fait, il était là depuis le début, mais comme il n'avait rien dit, Harry avait complètement oublié son existence pendant un instant. Comme souvent.

« On retrouve le clochard ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour savoir ce qu'il nous voulait, bien sûr. Ce type est trop étrange pour être net, déclara Tom.

— Toi aussi tu es très étrange, pourtant je ne te considère pas comme un tueur en série, protesta Harry.

— Pas encore, Harry, pas encore Harry.

—... T'es flippant. »

Harry se tourna vers ses autres amis et leur expliqua le choix de Tom, omettant la partie où Tom semblait ne pas être dérouté par l'idée d'être un terrible meurtrier. En fait, cela paraissait même lui plaire, ce qui n'était pas mieux.

« Si on le retrouve et que ça tourne mal, vous le payerez très cher, menaça Hermione, qui n'était pas séduite par l'idée.

— Oh, ça va, fait pas ta rabat-joie, rétorqua Ron. Moi je suis pour. Il ne va pas nous tuer quand même.

— T'en sais rien, rétorqua Hermione. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un Serial-Killer ?

— Un... céréale -quoi ?

— Un tueur en série.

— Pourquoi on parle de série ? Une série de chiffre ? Ah, je sais ! Vos séries Moldues ! C'est ça ?

— ... Laisse tomber. »

Ron avait apparemment encore pas mal de difficulté avec les expressions Moldus.

Ainsi, d'un accord commun, le quatuor prévu de retrouver le clochard, en prenant au passage le Retourneur de Temps, qui revient à Hermione (parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille entre de _mauvaises mains_ , comme Ron. Et Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment...). Il y avait cependant un petit problème à cette tache toute simple : ils ne savaient pas où trouver l'homme qui avait débarqué devant eux par magie. Alors chacun fit ses propositions sur la direction où il aurait pu aller : Poudlard pour Hermione, Pré-au-lard pour Ron et Harry.

« Mais pourquoi irait-il à Pré-au-Lard ? s'exaspéra Hermione.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait à Poudlard ? rétorqua Ron. Peut-être qu'il est allé boire un verre de Bièraubeurre.

— Donc ce type serait un clochard du futur qui se soûl ? Fantastique ! C'est de mieux en mieux. J'espère que ce n'est pas le sauveur de l'humanité, car elle ne survivra pas longtemps avec lui.

— Tu veux qu'il soit parti où, si ce n'est pas à Pré-au-lard ?

— Mais réfléchis un peu Ron !

— Je l'ai vu partir vers la forêt Interdite », annonça Tom.

Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione ne l'entendirent pas, toujours occuper à se disputer. Mais Harry, qui avait _parfaitement_ bien entendu, lui lança un regard noir en s'exclamant :

« T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

— Je pensais que vous le saviez », défendu Tom avec un sourire innocent.

Harry roula des yeux, sachant que Tom se moquait de lui, et attrapa ses deux meilleurs amis par les bras, sachant également que ces deux-là ne l'écouteraient certainement pas. Ainsi, sans leur demander leur avis, il les entraina vers la Forêt Interdite. Surpris, ils arrêtèrent directement leur dispute pour demander à leur meilleur ami où celui-ci les conduisait.

« Dans la Forêt Interdite ? s'exclama Hermione. Ce n'est pas possible, ce type doit être suicidaire pour aller là-bas. Surtout qu'on est en fin d'après-midi !

— Vous voulez vraiment qu'on aille le chercher ? demanda Ron. On peut aussi revenir le chercher demain, non ?

— C'est vrai que ça aurait été mieux. Mais on ne peut pas, rétorqua Hermione.

— Pourquoi ?

— Car, doué comme il semble l'être, ce type ne va pas survivre très longtemps dans la Forêt Interdite. Et je veux des réponses à pourquoi un type qui ressemble à un clochard possède un Retourneur de Temps, en plus qu'il perd comme si ce n'était pas un objet extrêmement précieux !

— Waouh, elle est grave en colère... commenta à voix basse Ron, à l'attention d'Harry, qui hocha la tête. Si on se fait attaquer dans la forêt, on la laisse gérer, d'accord ? »

Encore une fois, son meilleur ami masculin confirma d'un hochement de tête. Avec une telle attitude, Hermione ressemblait à une harpie déchainée. Et, sans aucun doute, elle serait en mesure d'abattre n'importe quel monstre. Alors il prit notre mentalement : toujours laisser une Hermione en colère se charger du danger. Et pour la mettre en colère, il n'y avait pas mieux qu'un clochard du futur qui débarque devant eux apparemment. Pas sûr que cela se reproduise tous les jours... En plus ce serait compliqué d'expliquer cela à McGonagall, si jamais quelqu'un venait à les surprendre dans la forêt Interdite.

« _Ben en fait, un clochard venant du futur est apparu devant nous, croyant qu'on faisait quelque chose, qu'en fait on faisait pas. Quand il est parti, on a vu qu'il avait oublié un objet, un Retourneur de Temps. Donc après avoir expliqué à Ron ce que c'était –même s'il n'a toujours pas vraiment compris– on est parti à la recherche du clochard du futur. Sauf qu'on ne savait pas où il était allé. Donc on a pensé qu'il était en train de picoler à Pré-Au-Lard, sauf que Tom nous a expliqué qu'il l'avait vu aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Alors nous sommes allés le chercher. Voilà._ »

Mouais, pas sûr que cela fonctionne... Surtout s'ils se trouvaient attaquer par des monstres dans les bois. Aragog, l'araignée élevée par Hagrid qui avait voulu les manger, lui et Ron durant leur deuxième année, était-elle encore en vie ? Si c'était effectivement le cas, Harry espérait de tout son cœur ne pas recroisé sa route. Il aimait beaucoup Hagrid, mais n'hésiterait pas un instant à tuer Aragog si celui-ci tentait de les manger à nouveau.

Franchement, si ce clochard du futur ne leur apprenait rien, Harry serait bien content de le laisser se perdre dans la Forêt Interdite. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il y allait, il se passait toujours quelque chose de mal.

Ainsi, très à contrecœur, le trio pénétra dans la Forêt Interdite tandis que, derrière eux, le soleil déclinait lentement pour laisser le crépuscule s'installer.

« Bon, réfléchissons, si j'étais un clochard du futur qui venait de perdre son Retourneur du Temps, où irais-je dans une forêt remplie de danger ? questionna Ron.

—... Je ne pensais pas que j'entendrais ça un jour, déclara Harry.

— Ouais, moi non plus mon pote, admit Ron. Bon, sinon, vous avez des idées d'où le type pourrait être ? »

Mais personne n'en savait rien, même Tom.

« Super ! ironisa Ron. Bon ben on a qu'à tourner en rond dans la forêt jusqu'à le trouver. Bah, avec de la chance, entre-temps on se fera pas attaquer par toutes les créatures de la forêt, juste la moitié. Parce qu'il y a bien sûr aucune chance qu'on trouve soudainement un indice qui pourrait nous indiquer où se trouve ce type et...

— J'ai trouvé un indice, annonça Hermione.

— Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. »

Par terre, des empreintes de chaussures étaient visibles, accompagnées de quelques taches de sang. Et, de temps en temps, on pouvait apercevoir dans les arbres les morceaux d'un manteau déchiré. Donc, à moins qu'Hagrid ait rapetissé des pieds, ait un manteau à présent très déchiré et soit en train de marcher pour Merlin-seul-sait, cela ne pouvait être que leur clochard du futur. Ce qui était une bonne chose : au moins ils avaient une piste ( _et puis, ce n'est pas grave si on le trouve évanoui par terre à cause du manque de sang_ , ajoutait Tom d'un ton nonchalant).

Le trio suivit donc les traces de pas, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, ils en eurent marre...

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment un type qui saigne à la mort et qui ressemble à un clochard peut marcher aussi vite et aussi loin ? s'écria Ron.

— Avec de la chance, il s'est fait bouffé par un loup-garou, dit Tom, mais bien sûr, on ne lui prêtait pas attention.

— C'est vrai qu'il est assez résistant, admit Hermione.

— Ce n'est pas la pleine-lune, Tom. En plus, il ne fait même pas nuit, défendit Harry.

— Alors il a peut-être fait la rencontre d'un dragon, proposa celui-que-presque-personne-ne-remarquait.

—... Sérieusement, un dragon ? répéta Harry.

— Cela te surprend ? Hé, tu veux qu'ils soient où les dragons utilisés durant la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? dans le bureau de Dumbledore peut-être ? »

C'est vrai que, jusqu'à présent, Harry ne s'était jamais demandé où étaient les dragons. Il savait que s'était Charlie qui les avait amené de Roumanie, puisque c'était la réverse où il travaillait qui avait fourni les trois dragons (d'ailleurs Fred et George n'hésitaient jamais à se servir de cela pour menacer Malefoy, lui faisant croire qu'ils diraient à leur frère d'envoyer ses dragons le brûler vif). Mais jamais il n'avait réfléchi à l'endroit où étaient entretenus ces monstres écailleux. Et, maintenant qu'il le savait, cela lui donnait encore plus de raison de détester la Forêt Interdite et de vouloir en sortir le plus rapidement possible.

Il décida cependant de ne rien dire à ses amis au sujet d'un quelconque dragon. Inutile de les inquiéter pour rien : s'ils voyaient un dragon, c'était à supposer qu'ils aient une réaction naturelle (c'est-à-dire, l'instinct de survie) et fuient sans demander leur reste.

« Et toi Harry, t'en dis quoi ? demanda Ron.

— Euh, de quoi ?

— Le nom de ce gars. Comme on ne le connait pas, on cherchait un nom à lui donner. Car on ne va pas l'appeler le clochard du futur pour toujours. Moi je proposais le voyageur du futur.

— Beaucoup trop flagrant, dénigra Hermione. Imagine que quelqu'un nous entende parler de lui. Vous voulez vraiment que ça soit une évidence ?

— Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un vrai nom ? proposa Harry.

— Très bonne idée, Harry ! Mais quel nom ?

— Pourquoi pas Marty ? dit Harry après réflexion.

— Marty ? répéta Ron. Pourquoi ce nom ? En plus c'est bizarre...

— Marty est le nom Moldu d'un héros de film, expliqua Hermione, d'un ton légèrement exaspéré. Il vient d'un film très connu appelé _Retours vers le Futur_.

— C'est quoi un film ?

—... Laisse tomber. »

Laissant Ron dans le flou, les deux enfants qui avaient de la culture Moldu votèrent pour garder ce nom. Au moins, ils sauraient sans hésitation de qui ils parleraient dès qu'ils entendraient ce nom.

Soudain, un cri résonna dans la forêt.

« Vous pensez que c'est... ? commença Ron.

— Sans aucun doute... continua Harry.

— C'est lui », termina Hermione.

Parce que, franchement, qui était asses stupide pour se balader dans la Forêt Interdite à une telle heure ?

Le trio se précipita vers l'origine du bruit, Harry priant pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec un dragon ou une araignée géante.

Heureusement, après quelques minutes à courir, il vit que son but était exaucé. Ce n'était ni un dragon, ni une araignée géante, ni même un centaure. Mais après, il n'était pas certain que cela soit meilleur. Car, devant eux, et devant le clochard du futur qui tentait de se cacher d mieux qu'il pouvait derrière un arbre, se tenait un Troll des forêts. Un horrible et affreux Troll, dont le regard vide représentait aussi son intelligence : inexistante. La créature verte observait le clochard, avant de tourner son attention vers les trois nouveaux arrivants. Il se grappa le haut de son crâne dégarnit puis jeta un coup d'œil vers sa massue, se demandant sûrement quoi faire. Harry en profita et attrapa sa baguette

« Hermione, Ron, avec moi ! »

Ses deux amis, prévoyant ce qu'il comptait faire, sortirent leurs baguettes et tous les trois s'exclamèrent en cœurs vers la créature verte :

« _STUPEFIX_ ! »

Normalement, un _Stupéfix_ n'était pas en mesure d'immobilisé une créature aussi imposante qu'un Troll des forêts, mais trois semblaient y être capable. Le Troll, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, tomba au sol, évanouit. À ce moment, Harry était bien content d'avoir appris à Hermione et à Ron à utiliser ce sortilège de stupéfaction.

Le prénommé « Marty » attendit quelques secondes, penchant légèrement la tête pour voir si le danger était écarté, et sortit de sa cachette. Souriant, il s'exclama :

« Waouh ! Bravo, les enfants ! C'était un Troll ? Il est vraiment laid.

— C'est le propre du Troll, répondit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Sinon, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

— Hein, ici ? C'est-à-dire ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas... Dans la forêt Interdite, alors qu'il va bientôt faire nuit !

— Ouais, d'ailleurs vous nous devez des explications », ajouta Ron.

Le clochard du futur fronça les sourcils.

« Des explications ? Sur... ?

— Ça ! »

Hermione désigna le Retourneur de Temps, qu'elle avait accroché à son cou. Marty écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et fit un pas en avant, la main tendu devant lui. Sauf que trois baguettes dressées devant lui, l'arrêtèrent.

« Pas si vite, dit Harry. On ne vous le remettra pas tant qu'on n'aura pas des explications.

— Hey ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! protesta Marty.

— Sauf que vous non plus ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, mademoiselle ?

— Le fait que je suis certaine que le Ministère ne donnerait jamais de Retourneur de Temps à un type qui ressemble à un clochard débarquant du futur !

—... Pas faux, avoua Marty. Mais ce n'est pas ça ! J'en ai besoin, figurez-vous. Parce que le monde est... »

Il se tut subitement, comme se rendant compte qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Mais les adolescents n'en démordirent pas.

« Parce que le monde est quoi ? répéta Hermione, suspicieusement.

— Rien !

— C'est ça... Allez, crachez le morceau ! » s'exclama Ron.

Marty souffla un grand coup, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard était déterminé et méfiant, se déplaçant entre les trois adolescents devant lui.

« D'accord, je vais vous le dire. Mais vous devez jurer que vous ne le répéterez à personne. Ma mission à travers le temps pourrait en être compromise.

— On le jure, dirent en cœur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

— Bien... Je viens d'une époque très différente de la vôtre. Où... Une apocalypse a détruit le monde. »

Hermione hoqueta de surprise, Ron écarquilla grand les yeux, Harry plissa les yeux, Tom ria (doit-on rappeler que Tom est un psychopathe ?).

« Oui, vous avez bien entendu, poursuivit Marty d'un ton dramatique. Je viens d'un futur où le monde est détruit. Ce Retourneur de Temps est différent de celui de votre époque, puisqu'il me permet de voyage aussi bien dans le passé que dans le futur, quand je le désire.

— Impossible, rétorqua immédiatement Hermione. Selon les informations du Ministère, il faudrait une avancée considérable pour réussir à voyager dans le temps. Et cela pourrait prendre des siècles.

—... Justement. Je ne viens pas d'un futur proche mais... De l'an 2506. »

Il se tut, pour observer la réaction de ses locuteurs. Ceux-ci restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, avant de pousser un grand « Ah ! », souriant.

« Ah ben c'est pas important ! s'exclama Ron, visiblement soulagé.

—... Euh, pardon ?

— Comprenez, on pensait que vous parliez d'un futur proche, raconta Hermione. On s'inquiétait donc.

— Mais comme ça se passe dans des siècles, ce n'est pas si important, termina Harry.

— A-Attendez un instant ! Vous me dites que le sort du monde ne vous importe pas ?

—... C'est ça », répondit Ron.

Marty les regarda, muet. Puis il leva les bras en l'air, l'air de dire « D'accord, je laisse tomber ! ».

« Ah, au fait, on peut vous rendre ce collier Retourneur de Temps, annonça Ron. Avec de la chance vous arriverez à temps pour sauver le monde.

— En fait, la sauvegarde du monde se fait en annulant de petites catastrophes à travers les différentes époques du temps, car ces accumulations entraineraient, en 2506, la fin du monde et...

— D'accord, on a compris ! »

Ron, à qui Hermione avait remis le Retourneur de Temps (bon, légèrement à contrecœur, mais bon...), lui lança le pendentif au visage, Marty l'attrapant in-extrémis, manquant de le faire tomber. Après avoir rapidement vérifié qu'il n'était pas cassé, il regarda les trois adolescents devant lui.

« Bon ben... Je vais y aller.

— Au revoir, saluèrent poliment Harry et Hermione, Ron et Tom se retenant.

—... Vous êtes sur de pas vouloir en savoir plus ?

— Non ça va aller, bon voyage, dit Harry.

—... D'accord. »

Marty attrapa le sablier entre ses mains, jeta un dernier regard vers les adolescents, et se tourna, leur montrant le dos. Il activa le Retourneur du Temps et, le poing dressé en l'air, s'écria :

« Le voyageur du temps sauvera le monde ! »

Sauf que, comme la fin du monde était seulement en 2506, tout le monde s'en fichait un peu, même Tom, qui riait quand même un peu.

« Ce type était bizarre, hein ? demanda Ron.

— Ouais », confirmèrent ses trois camarades.


	4. Un stage d'Auror avec Tonks

**_Un stage d'Auror avec Tonks... Ou comment arrêter un dangereux-sorcier-pas-si-dangereux-que-ça de la communauté magique alors qu'on devait simplement passer un stage dans le département des Aurors._**

« Et je vous prie de ne pas oublier que, qu'importe ce que Gilderoy Lockhart ait écrit dans ses nombreux livres, la profession de chasseur de dragon n'existe pas. La seule conséquence à aller au Ministère pour dire que vous voulez être chasseur de dragon, c'est qu'au vous rit au nez. En plus, cela m'étonnerait que vous vouliez vraiment chasser des dragons. Demandez donc pourquoi aux trois Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui ont passé leur première épreuve il y a peu. »

Des rires résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Étaient présent uniquement les élèves de quatrième année, tous répartis sur les tables en fonction de leur maison. En face d'eux, le professeur McGonagall donnait ses dernières informations et règles pour leur stage, entre autre : « A ceux qui vont au Ministère de la Magie, prière de ne pas vous perdre, sinon il faudra sûrement des jours pour vous retrouver, et pas forcément en vie », « Si vous aller à Azkaban, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas en tant que prisonnier, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un tas de Détraqueurs présent là-bas, alors pensez à vos Patronus. Si vous ne savez toujours pas en faire, Poudlard vous conseille de ne pas y aller, pour votre propre survie » et « Si vous travaillez sur les créatures magiques, évitez de vouloir boire du sang de Licorne, c'est un crime jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et Poudlard ne voudrait pas vous voir vous retrouvez à Azkaban. Cela serait mauvais pour la réputation de l'école, vous comprenez ? ».

Assit à la table des Griffondor à côté d'Hermione et de Ron, Harry savait parfaitement où il irait : au Ministère. Enfin, plus particulièrement, dans le Département de la justice magique, au Bureau des Aurors. Il avait souvent entendu Ron parler de la profession d'Auror, en vantant que cela avait quand même plus de mérite que « faire un travail qui consiste juste à empêcher des Moldus d'apprendre l'existence des sorciers », comme son père. Sur ce coup, Harry s'était sentit légèrement insulté (Hermione encore plus, puisqu'elle accusait le garçon de parler des Moldus comme si ceux-ci étaient des idiots) lui qui avait vécu chez des Moldus toute sa vie. Certes, les Dursley n'étaient pas les meilleurs Moldus, mais il prenait surtout la défense des Moldus _intelligents_.

« ... Et pour ceux qui veulent sérieusement travailler sur les Dragons, Charlie Weasley se chargera de vous. »

Harry secoua la tête, se penchant vers Ron pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

— Rien d'intéressant, sauf que se sera elle qui nous emmènera au Ministère de la Magie.

— Oh, ce n'est pas cool ça... »

Il aimait beaucoup le Professeur McGonagall, mais aurait trouvé ça plus drôle d'y aller avec un autre professeur (tout sauf Severus Rogue, bien évidemment). Ils auraient pu s'éclipser discrètement. Il n'avait jamais visité le Ministère et aurait trouvé ça très intéressant de faire une petite balade incognito. Bon, au moins, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : ce n'était pas Rogue qui les emmenait. C'était déjà ça.

A côté d'eux, Hermione secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré, les ayant parfaitement bien entendu. Cela provoqua le rire discret d'Harry et Ron.

Ayant fini de donner ses indications pour leur stage, McGonagall les fit se disperser et entraina avec elle les élèves qui allaient au Ministère. Outre le trio, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Outre trois ou quatre Serdaigle et quelques Serpentard qui vantaient le travail de leur parent de Sang-Pur au Ministère, aucun autre Griffondor ne s'était présenté. Et encore moins les Poufsouffle, qui étaient au nombre incroyable de zéro.

McGonagall dirigea ses élèves vers son bureau, pour les emmener devant sa cheminé. Harry comprit immédiatement qu'ils utiliseraient la poudre de cheminette et grimaça, se rappelant d'un très mauvais souvenir en seconde année.

« Pour ceux n'ayant jamais utilisé ce moyen de transport, c'est très simple. Il suffit de prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette et d'entrer dans les flammes en criant le nom de la destination. Nous allons au Ministère de la Magie. Alors, dites haut et fort, avec une bonne prononciation : Ministère de la Magie ! C'est très simple », expliqua McGonagall.

La dernière fois aussi ça avait été très simple, et pourtant Harry s'était retrouvé dans l''Allée des Embrumes, un coin mal famé du Chemin de Traverse...

Ainsi, tour à tour, ils entrèrent dans le réseau des cheminées, Harry tentant tout pour être le dernier à passer. Malheureusement...

« Potter, allez-y ensuite », annonça le professeur principal des Griffondor.

Il grimaça et, à contrecœur, prit place.

« Si je meurs, je veux pouvoir porter plainte contre ceux qui ont créé la poudre de cheminette, maronna le Survivant.

— Bonne chance alors », moqua Tom.

Il ferma les yeux et, offrant une dernière prière à Merlin (ou une insulte, ça dépendait du point de vue), jeta la poudre en s'écriant : « CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! »

Un silence se fit dans le bureau de McGonagall, avant que celle-ci ne demande, d'une voix étonnamment calme :

« Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Chemin de Traverse, Madame, répondit Hermione.

— C'est bien ce que je craignais. »

.

 _Et merde_ ! Harry jura. Il s'était trompé. Il avait tellement repensé à cette vieille histoire avec le Chemin de Traverse qu'il en avait oublié sa réelle destination. Et maintenant il se retrouvait au Chemin de Traverse. Génial... Comment allait-il parvenir au ministère maintenant ? Surtout que Tom ne l'aidait pas, le garçon riant aux éclats à côté de lui. Harry tenta de l'ignorer, en vain.

« Bon, ça va ! Oui, je me suis trompé, c'est bon, s'exclama Harry, dont les joues rougissaient fortement.

— Désolé Harry mais – ha, ha ! – c'était trop drôle – ha, ha ! Tu t'es – ha, ha – trompé de... Ha, ha, de destination ! Je crois que... que c'est – ha, ha – jamais arrivé dans toute l'histoire de la Magie.

— Content que cela te fasse rire. Au moins l'un de nous deux trouve cette situation hilarante. »

Au pire, il pouvait aller trouver un réseau de cheminées dans le coin. Il devait sans doute y en avoir une au Chaudron Baveur.

« Oh, au pire, tu peux transplaner, proposa Tom.

— Transpla- quoi ?

—... Laisse tomber.

— POTTER ! »

Ce n'était pas Tom qui avait crié mais une voix féminine ferme très connue d'Harry, qui se raidit automatiquement et se retourna, faisant face à son professeur de Métamorphose.

« P-professeur McGonagall ? bégaya-t-il.

— Potter, mais que faites-vous ? Je vous cherchais !

— Je... J'allais chercher une cheminée pour vous rejoindre au ministère.

—... Pourquoi donc, Potter ? Il suffisait de ne pas bouger et j'allais vous rejoindre. Si je dois passer en dernière dans la cheminée, c'est pour une raison. »

Effectivement, cela avait l'air plus simple que sa technique. Lui, il voulait aller à l'auberge, demander une chambre, aller chercher de la poudre de cheminette et ensuite retourner dans sa chambre louée pour aller au Ministère. Attendre simplement la venue du professeur McGonagall semblait effectivement plus simple.

Et cela fut aussi plus simple d'aller dans des toilettes publiques et de... tirer la chasse en étant dans les toilettes ?... Harry préférait ne pas poser de question et simplement faire ce qu'on lui disait. L'instant d'après, il se sentit aspiré et, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, il se retrouva dans un lieu bondé de monde. La plupart d'entre eux semblait des hommes et des femmes d'affaires, avec des costumes-cravates et des valises ou journaux en main. Harry en conclua qu'il était arrivé au Ministère.

Et, en face, il vit un groupe d'élève en robe qu'il reconnaissait bien. Et, à son plus grand drame...

« Hey, Potter ! Alors, on ne sait pas parler correctement ? moqua Malefoy. Tu es analphabète c'est ça ? »

S'il n'était pas un lieu public rempli de monde, Harry aurait répliqué violemment. Mais il ne pouvait pas. En plus McGonagall le poussait déjà par l'épaule pour qu'ils rejoignent le groupe.

Après les railleries et moqueries de tout le petit groupe (excepté Hermione ; qui trouvait ça _puéril_ et Ron ; qui ne pouvait tout de même pas se moquer de son meilleur ami – et ça Harry leur en était reconnaissant), les élèves se dispersèrent rapidement. Tour à tour, divers employés du Ministère vinrent chercher les stagiaires qui iraient dans leur section. Arthur Weasley vient même en personne guider quelques élèves, saluant au passage le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que son fils et Harry (Hermione étant déjà partie avec un employé travaillant au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques).

Au final, il ne resta que trois élèves avec le professeur McGonagall, tous présents pour le même stage : Harry, Ron et Draco, censé être en stage au Bureau des Aurors au Département de la justice magique. Et apparemment, l'absence de leur responsable de stage n'était pas prévue par le professeur McGonagall.

« Professeur, qui est censé être responsable de nous ? demanda Harry, remarquant l'air soucieux de la matrone de Griffondor.

— Nymphadora Tonks, révéla McGonagall. C'est une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui a réussi à passer le concours d'Auror après trois ans d'études. D'ailleurs, c'est une des dernières à avoir été prise durant ces trois dernières années. Mais bon, il semblerait que, malgré toutes ces années, la ponctualité ne soit toujours pas un atout de Miss Tonks, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

— Toujours pas, en effet », approuva quelqu'un dans son dos.

Le professeur McGonagall posa une main sur son cœur, son autre main se posant sur l'épaule la plus proche, ce qui l'empêcha de tomber. Elle se tourna vers la personne sur qui elle était appuyée et s'exclama :

« Miss Tonks ! Ne refaite plus jamais ça ! »

Miss Tonks éclata de rire, visiblement ravie de sa blague. Si les garçons trouvaient cela assez drôle, cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être très surpris par cette étrangère qui venait d'apparaitre dans le dos de leur professeur.

Nymphadora Tonks était une femme au visage en forme de cœur avec des yeux sombres et brillants. Mais, étonnement, ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur extravagante et très inhabituelle : roses. Mais apparemment, cela ne semblait pas dérouté plus que ça le professeur McGonagall qui, poussant un soupir exaspéré, se tourna vers ses élèves.

« Je vous présente Nymphadora Tonks, une...

— Juste Tonks, interrompit la concernée.

— Tonks, rectifia la matrone de Griffondor en secouant la tête, qui travaille en temps qu'Auror. C'est elle qui s'occupera de vous durant votre stage au Bureau des Aurors. Je veux que vous tachiez d'être irréprochables durant cette journée. La réputation de Poudlard en dépend. Et, Miss Tonks, évitez qu'ils se retrouvent à Saint-Mangouste. Nous avons des responsabilités envers leurs parents et ce serait malheureux qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ces élèves alors que le personnel de Poudlard n'était même pas en charge à ce moment-là.

— Pas d'inquiétude, je ferai attention ! », répondit la femme dans un sourire.

McGonagall leva les yeux au plafond, marmonnant un « Merlin, faites que cela soit vrai » avant de saluer le groupe et de prendre le chemin vers la sortie, laissant l'Auror avec ses élèves. Dès que le professeur McGonagall disparu, Tonks se tourna vers eux.

« Bon, deux Griffondor et un Serpentard... Ouais, c'est pas mal, compte tenu du fait que je suppose que pratiquement tous les élèves sont allés vers le dressage de Dragon, n'est-ce pas ?

— C- c'est ça, confirma Harry, légèrement troublé par la voix joyeuse et enthousiaste de l'Auror, qui ria.

— J'avais fait pareil à leur âge, comme tout le monde. Puis j'ai eu mes cheveux cramés par un dragon j'ai décidé de changer de direction, pour devenir Auror. Ils changeront rapidement d'avis après cette journée, les apprentis éleveurs de dragon. »

Harry fut étonné de la franchie de la femme. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un Auror être comme ça. A ses yeux, ils semblaient plutôt coincé et sérieux, pas blagueurs et insouciants. Etaient-ils tous comme ça, ou était ce juste elle ?

« Sinon, commença Draco d'un ton sec, nullement amusé par la situation, ne devriez-vous pas nous emmener au Bureau des Aurors ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Tonks, ne remarquant pas le mépris du Serpentard. Suivez-moi, et évitez de vous perdre. La dernière fois que je me suis perdu au ministère, Fol Œil m'a cherché pendant trois heures. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Fol Œil ? Comme Alastor Maudrey, dit Fol Œil, leur professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ? Elle le connaissait ? Certes, il savait que leur professeur de DCFM était un ancien Auror à la retraite, mais il ne pensait pas que beaucoup d'Aurors le connaissait personnellement. En plus, elle parlait de lui comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances de longue date. Travaillaient-ils ensemble avant son départ pour Poudlard ? Il continua de se poser la question alors qu'ils traversaient les allées du Ministère de la Magie, montant au niveau 2 pour accéder au Département de la justice magique et ainsi, pénétrer dans les locaux des Aurors.

Le Bureau des Aurors ressemblait beaucoup aux bureaux des polices Moldus, sauf pour la magie qui allait avec. En effet, de nombreuses feuilles en tout genre volaient aux quatre coins de la salle, ainsi que quelques hiboux en tout genre. Le Bureau avait également un style assez ancien, avec de nombreuses étagères aux murs, des cheminées et même des fauteuils en cuir, éclairé par des chanceliers magiques qui ne nécessitaient pas d'électricité ou de bougies pour fonctionner.

« Hey, Tonks ! appela un de ses collèges Aurors, un certain Williamson. Alors, se sont eux nos futurs Aurors ?

— Fait attention à pas les faire se tuer, ajouta un autre, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il ne faudrait pas que nos futures recrues soient découragées avant même d'avoir passé le concours !

— Bah, ça risque pas avec Tonks, dit un autre. Si c'était Fol Œil, ces gamins seraient partis depuis longtemps, à n'en pas douté ! »

Des éclats de rires résonnèrent dans le bureau, chacun prenant part à la blague. Cela permit de confirmer l'hypothèse d'Harry : ils avaient tous un sens de l'humour assez... particulier. Même si cela n'était pas au niveau de Tonks.

L'Auror les conduisit à ce qui sembla être son bureau et, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit venir trois chaises d'un bureau voisin vide, permettant ainsi aux élèves de s'assoir. Elle attrapa un des nombreux papiers qui trainaient en désordre sur son bureau.

« Alors, voyons voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant... Ah non, pas ça, déclara-t-elle en grimaçant, posant la feuille pour en prendre une autre. Non plus – elle prit une nouvelle feuille – ah, tiens, il n'était pas déjà à Azkaban lui ?...Bah, de toute façon ça fera pas l'affaire. – Un autre papier – celui-là ?...Non, ça serait trop ennuyeux... En même temps, il ne faudrait pas prendre quelque chose de trop dangereux...

— Hey, Tonks ! appela un de ses collèges, en train de boire ce qui semblait être une... Bièraubeurre ? Evite de les endommager dès maintenant, sinon ils ressembleront à Fol Œil !

— Ouais, je ferai attention. Ça serait bête qu'ils aient la même tête que toi après. », répliqua Tonks d'un ton railleur.

Son collègue la regarda avec de grands yeux, comme un hibou, tandis qu'autour d'eux, les autres Aurors se mirent à ricaner. Finalement il grommela quelque chose et retourna boire sa tasse de...

« C'est de la Bièraubeurre ? s'étonna Ron.

— Ouais, ça aide les Aurors à tenir le coup dès le matin, expliqua Tonks, sourire aux lèvres.

— Tonks, évite de salir la réputation du Bureau des Aurors, je te prie, demanda poliment (mais tout de même d'un ton amusé) un Auror qui passait par là.

— Ouais, Shacklebolt a raison, confirma un autre. On ne picole pas comme l'autre dès le matin, nous.

— En plus c'est pas notre faute si les boissons Moldus ont un goût affreux, grimaça quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je crois que le pire c'est le café.

— C'est sûr, ce machin à un goût infect. Mais il est très utile quand il faut suivre en filature le soir. Ça donne une pêche incroyable, à en faire pâlir des lutins.

— J'ai entendu dire que c'est Français à la base. D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'ils mettent du lait dans le café ? Apparemment ça donne un bon goût.

— Bah, ça reste quand même mauvais, je pense. Franchement, j'aime bien le thé moi. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Y avait-il vraiment une conversation d'Auror sur le mauvais café des Français et le fait que les Anglais aimaient le thé ? Ça faisait très cliché tout ça... Et, sérieusement, Fleur Delacour devait boire du café, elle ?

« Ah, j'ai trouvée ! »

Harry sortit brusquement de ses rêveries en entendant l'exclamation bruyante de Tonks, qui tenait fièrement une feuille en l'air, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

« T'a trouvé ? répéta un de ses collègues. Pour une fois que tu vas vite... Cela ne va pas les tuer quand même ? On aurait des comptes à rendre à Poudlard.

— Il a raison, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de...

— Mais non ! interrompu Tonks. Venez les garçons, on va faire un peu de filature, déclara Tonks en se levant, suivit par les stagiaires. Apparemment un sorcier s'amuserait à utiliser l' _Imperium_ sur des Moldus et ça ne plait pas trop à un de leur voisin anonyme.

— Il fait quoi ? » s'étonna Harry, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Pourtant il avait bien entendu. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, ils se retrouvaient tous dans les rues de Londres, dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue où se trouvait l'immeuble du fameux sorcier en tort. Ils avaient tous changé d'habit entre temps, pour être dans des habits _purement Moldus_ , comme dit Tonks d'un ton amusé lorsque, d'un coup de baguette magique, elle avait fait disparaitre leurs robes. Mais comme seul Harry portait des habits typiquement Moldus, elle avait changé les vêtements de Ron et Draco, qui auraient été trop facilement remarquable dans la foule Moldu de Londres Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas plût au _richissime et noble_ héritier Malefoy, mais Tonks ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'être outré qu'ils commençaient déjà à surveiller l'immeuble.

« Comment on peut savoir qui est le type qu'on recherche ? demanda Ron au bout d'un moment. Y'en a eu pleins qui sont entrés et sortis !

— Cela, c'est parce qu'il y a un cabinet de médecin dans cet immeuble, expliqua Tonks d'un air décontracté. Aucun d'eux n'est celui que nous recherchons.

— Et comment on peut savoir ça ? demanda Draco, qui paraissait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas montrer son ennui et son agacement.

— C'est quoi un médecin ? Et pourquoi il a un cabinet ? questionna entre-temps Ron.

— Car notre fan anonyme a eu la gentillesse de nous donner tout un tas d'informations sur ce fameux violeur de règle, expliqua Tonks. Non seulement il nous a donné la description physique de notre suspect, mais en plus il a également indiqué ses horaires de travail, quand il quitte habituellement son immeuble et quand il y revient. On peut dire qu'on a de la chance.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

— Car généralement les filatures durent beaucoup plus de temps que ça, puisqu'il faut soit même trouver les informations sur le suspect, et on ne dirait pas, mais cela complique assez le travail. Donc ça aide quand un samaritain fait ça pour nous. Ah ! Au fait, je ne vous pas dit qui on cherche. C'est un certain Henry Jackson (sans aucun doute un nom Moldu qu'il a emprunté), un sorcier issu d'une mère Moldu et d'un père Sorcier. Il a fait ses études à Poudlard avant de tenter sa chance au Ministère, mais n'ayant jamais été un élève modèle, a été refusé. Il est donc parti rejoindre une entreprise Moldu à Londres, dans laquelle il travaille actuellement. Et cela tombe bien puisque notre ami anonyme est un de ses proches voisins qui trouve cela étrange que ce cher Jackson grimpe les échelles dans son entreprise alors qu'il en a facilement conclu que notre suspect n'avait aucune envie de travailler avec les Moldus, qu'apparemment il répugnait assez. Donc on doit le surveiller et intervenir si ces informations se révèlent exactes. »

Au même moment, un énième individu sortit de l'immeuble d'en face. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Tonks réagit. Elle tapota distraitement l'épaule d'Harry en s'exclama : « C'est lui, allons-y ». Harry ne lui demanda même pas comment elle pouvait savoir exactement qu'il s'agissait de cette homme, mais en déduit que le physique de cet homme devait être assez unique dans l'immeuble pour être remarquable.

Ainsi, la filature commençait. Tonks, suivit par Harry, Ron et (à contrecœur parce qu'il n'y voyait aucun intérêt) Draco, marcha d'un air naturel parmi les passants Moldus, réussissant avec brio à les esquiver sans perdre des yeux son objectifs et alors, pour la première fois, Harry eu vraiment l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un Auror. Peut-être était-ce le sérieux dans le regard de Tonks qui arrivait à le convaincre ?

Harry cligna des yeux, interloqués. Il venait de se rendre compte d'un détail, qui avait son importance. Tonks n'avait-elle pas des cheveux teints en rose ? Pourquoi étaient-ils maintenant châtains ? A cause de ça, il avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient trop... communs, comme pratiquement tous ceux des Moldus.

Tonks sembla remarquer son étonnement et sourit.

« Métamorphomage, expliqua-t-elle. Grâce à ça je peux changer d'apparence à l'infinie. C'est très utile pour se fondre dans la masse. »

Harry ne put que se contenter d'hocher la tête, ne trouvant rien à dire. En fait si, il avait pleins de trucs à demander : comment pouvait-on se procurer ce pouvoir (car cela lui aurait été utile pour fuir Colin), depuis quand avait-elle changé ses cheveux, était-ce un talent de naissance ? Mais il ne trouvait pas le moyen de formuler correctement une phrase et décida donc de rester silencieux, au lieu de se ridiculiser inutilement.

« Soit plus naturel.

— Quoi ? répondit Harry.

— Ne soit pas si crispé, expliqua Tonks, sinon il finira par savoir qu'on le suit. Et, pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'idée en tête pour expliquer pourquoi on le suit.

—... D'accord, acquiesça Harry. On pourrait faire croire qu'on est des clients, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

—... Bonne idée ! On fera croire que vous êtes de ma famille. »

Elle ajouta, à voix basse : « Même si je n'ai nullement envie d'être lié à des Malefoy », ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'étudiant à lunette.

Finalement, en quelques minutes, la filature prit fin. Il s'avère que leur suspect n'habitait pas très loin de son lieu de travail, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se levait assez tard pour aller au boulot. Cela arrangeait Harry, qui commençait à trouver Malefoy insupportable avec ses « Pourquoi doit-on être en présence de sale Moldu ? », « J'en ai assez de suivre cet espèce de Troll ! Il suffit de l'arrêter et de lui faire boire une potion pour qu'il dise la vérité ! » ou même « Bien sûr que je sais qu'un sérum de vérité s'appelle un _Veritaserum_ ! Et je ne comprends pas comment des Aurors font pour ne pas s'en servir plus souvent ! », « Et alors, cette potion est soumise à des règles strictes ? Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que cela soit difficile à préparer ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi cela n'est pas considéré lors d'un procès ? C'est stupide ! ». Plus Tonks donnait des explications et raisons à Malefoy, plus celui-ci s'obstinait à protester inutilement. Et Harry pouvait sentir que Tonks commençait à être agacer elle aussi – ses cheveux avaient légèrement foncés. C'était un signe, non ?

L'entreprise dans laquelle Henry travaillait était une entreprise de bureaucrate des plus standards. Apparemment les employés géraient de nombreuses finances. Etrangement, Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi leur suspect était justement un suspect. Les Moldus étaient attirés par l'argent. Mais ils n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls... Après tout, quand on vit dans le monde Moldu, on utile de l'argent Moldu, non ?

« Bonjour ! salua Tonks d'un ton joyeux (trop joyeux pour qu'on y croit d'ailleurs. On voyait bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas les Moldus et leur _amour_ du travail) en s'approchant du secrétariat. On a un rendez-vous avec...

— Henry Jackson, conclua Harry, voyant que Tonks avait oublié le nom _Moldu_ de leur suspect.

— C'est ça, Henry Jackson ! reprit Tonks. Vous pourriez nous dire où le trouver ? »

La secrétaire devant eux ne paraissait pas très convaincue, observant la femme devant elle avec un air suspicieux par-delà ses lunettes. Mais il semblerait que le regard scintillant de Tonks ait un impact sur sa décision puisque, après hésitation, elle leur indiqua un étage, désignant les ascenseurs pour y accéder. Tonks lui offrit un sourire avant d'entrainer les jeunes avec elle vers les ascenseurs.

Bon, bien sûr, il fallut qu'Harry explique à Tonks comment fonctionne un ascenseur, tandis que les trois sorciers regardèrent avec admiration (bon, plutôt avec exaspération pour Draco) comment ils montèrent les étages.

Et encore, ce fut beaucoup plus normal que ce qui suivit. Peut-être que cela faisait partit de l'idée « les Moldus sont idiots et aveugles » mais on ne pouvait pas dire que Tonks était des plus discrète, surtout suivit par trois enfants qu'on voyait qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. Mais, étonnement, personne ne leur faisait vraiment attention, et fut en fait très simple de trouver leur suspect. Car oui, quand on travaille dans un bureau et qu'on tape sur un ordinateur éteint sans le regarder mais lire un journal nommé « _La Gazette du Sorcier_ », c'était un peu étrange quand même pour un employé Moldu.

« Mais euh... Comment vous savez que c'est la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ? demanda Ron à l'attention de Tonks, les quatre légèrement éloignés de leur suspect.

— La page dit _Viktor Krum montre encore une fois son talent dans les résultats de la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier_. C'est un indice, non ? lui répondit l'Auror avec un sourire.

— On fait quoi maintenant ? » questionna Harry, ne voulant pas savoir comment la Gazette du Sorcier savait déjà pour les résultats de la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Tonks décide d'aller directement parler à leur suspect, d'un air serein comme si elle allait discuter avec un ami. Et Henry Jackson non plus ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'on vienne discuter avec lui ; il sursauta en laissa tomber son journal par terre. Tonks se pencha pour le ramasser et lui tendit.

« Oh, vous aussi vous lisez ce journal ? » s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Henry Jackson, sous le choc, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Toujours en souriant, Tonks poursuivit : « Je travaille avec Alastor Maugrey, vous le connaissez non ? »

Encore une fois, leur suspect hocha la tête, beaucoup plus lentement. Ce nom semblait bien lui dire quelque chose.

« Bien ! C'est parfait, vous allez pouvoir nous aider dans ce cas. Voyez-vous, il vous attend, dehors, en disant que c'est _urgent_. Vous n'avez aucune raison de refuser de nous suivre dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tonks, appuyant sur le mot _urgent_.

—...N-Non... » bégaya finalement Jackson.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très flou dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il se rappelait sortir de l'immeuble, aller dans une ruelle aléatoire (pourquoi une ruelle aléatoire, va savoir...), ignorer un groupe de personne assise dans la ruelle (bon, ça c'est la version officielle, officieusement c'était des idiots qui avaient un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool Moldu, au plus grand dédain de Draco qui « ne comprenait pas ces idiots de Moldu » qui buvaient des boissons étranges. Harry ne voyait pas en quoi la Bièraubeurre paraissait plus normal, vu le nom...) et, éventuellement, arrêter un criminel sorcier.

« Laissez-moi récapituler... Ce sorcier au nom Moldu, Henry Jackson, discutait d'un air tendu avec Tonks tandis que vous trois vous suiviez derrière. Soudainement, il a sorti sa baguette de sa botte. Enfin, il a essayé, mais avait mis un... _jean_ , ce qui l'a déstabilisé et l'a fait tomber près d'une ben à ordure. Il a prétendu être très maladroit et à accepter l'aide de Tonks pour se redresser, sauf qu'en même temps, il lui a volé sa baguette, qui se trouvait dans sa manche, parce qu'apparemment on ne met pas une baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon sous risque de perdre une fesse ?

— C'est les mots de Tonks, pas les miens, précisa immédiatement Harry, se sentant dans le besoin d'intervenir.

—... C'est alors que vous êtes intervenu, Potter, en sortant votre propre baguette et en vous écriant _Petrificus Totalus_ sur ce sorcier ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir et fut touché de plein fouet, permettant à Miss Tonks de récupérer sa baguette. Ensuite, elle s'est téléportée... Je suppose que vous vouliez dire _transplaner_ , avec Henry Jackson et est réapparut à côté de vous, dans un étrange ' _Crac !_ ', ce qui est le bruit de quelqu'un qui transplaner. Et alors, pour la première fois de votre vie, vous avez transplané...

— C'est cela.

—... Par Merlin, Miss Tonks vous a fait enfreindre deux lois magiques en quelques minutes ! Il n'y a qu'elle pour réussir ça sans se faire interpeler par le Magenmagot. Je suis certaine qu'Alastor y est pour quelque chose...

— Le professeur Maugrey ? répéta Harry.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, Potter, déclara la professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle et Potter se trouvait dans son bureau, récapitulant les évènements de la journée de l'élève. En tout cas, on peut dire que vous avez eu un stage pour des moins... intéressant. Il est agréable de constater que Miss Tonks n'a pas changée. Bon, à présent, vous devrez mettre cela par écrit pour me le remettre la prochaine fois que vous avez cours avec moi, comme convenu dans vos devoirs, et tous ceux des Griffondor, ainsi tout autre élève de quatrième année. En n'omettant aucun détail, évidemment.

— Quoi ? Je dois écrire absolument tout ? Mais ça va être long ! s'écria Harry, voyant déjà les mètres de parchemin défiler. Je ne peux pas vous faire une version raccourcie ?

— Si vous vouliez un stage plus tranquille, il ne fallait pas aller au Département des Aurors, Monsieur Potter... Surtout avec Miss Tonks. »


	5. Quand Harry fait un voeu

**_Ne jamais faire un vœu... Sinon Harry rencontre son double et une étrange Ginny avec le comportement d'Hermione... Ah oui ! Et ces gens étaient ses parents ! Ce n'est pas génial, ça ?_**

Harry savait que la magie était une science imprévisible – euh non, justement, c'était tout l'opposé d'une science, avec des aléas et des choses non désirées qui viennent faire n'importe quoi. Bon, la magie n'avait rien de normal ou de logique, soit. Et c'était là le problème. Il savait cela, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle prenne de telles ampleurs.

Mais bon, c'est sûr qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé dans ces trois dernières années, il ne devrait pas être surpris. Quand un géant (pardon, demi-géant) débarque chez vous pour vous informer que vous êtes un sorcier – ce qui explique les dizaines de lettres qui apparaissaient dont on ne sait où, peu de choses pouvaient encore vous surprendre. Surtout quand vous êtes le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde et que le monde semblait vouloir se moquer de vous – principalement en vous compliquant la vie avec des trolls dans des toilettes, des pierres philosophales, des serpents qui se baladent dans l'école et un dangereux tueur-pas-si-tueur-que-ça qui veut votre peau. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui serait capable d'être plus étrange que ça ?

Harry avait trouvé la réponse à cette question. Et pour une fois, il n'en était pas content. Ou peut-être que si... Enfin, ça dépendait surtout du point de vue. Devait-il être ravi de voir un type lui ressemblant trait pour trait à côté de Ginny, qui n'avait pas le comportement de Ginny mais celui d'Hermione, puisqu'elle était en train de le menacer avec un livre ? Et pourquoi son double se laissait donc martyrisé ainsi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry n'avait jamais eu peur de se confronter à Ginny, même si c'est vrai que ses colères pouvaient être aussi terrifiantes que celles de Molly Weasley (ah, les ressemblances entre mère et fille !), mais bon...

Alors, récapitulons. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?...Question stupide, bien sûr. Car on sait tous que, lorsqu'on fait un vœu quand passe une étoile filante, celui-ci se réalise, non ?...Bon, c'est vrai, normalement c'est très faux et jamais ces soi-disant vœux se réalisent. Toute personne normale savait ça. Mais apparemment, quand on faisait un vœu en étant un sorcier à Poudlard, cela fonctionne. Vive la magie ! Ah, les Moldus seraient sans doute très jaloux s'ils savaient...

A présent, Harry se souviendra qu'il ne faut jamais faire un vœu le soir après avoir vu une étoile filante, même si ça allait à l'encontre de tout principe logique établi dans le monde Moldu. Surtout quand on venait de passer une très mauvaise journée. Car à ce moment, on faisait des vœux assez étranges et stupides.

 _Merlin, je trouve ça plus normal d'affronter des dizaines de Détraqueurs ! On peut me dire où j'ai atterri ? C'est comme si le Retourneur de temps d'Hermione avait tourné des centaines de fois sans qu'on ne le remarque..._

Très tôt ce matin encore, il n'avait pas remarqué de grandes différences à son réveil. Il avait juste trouvé ça bizarre de voir les lits autour de lui vides, alors que généralement Ron se levait en même temps, voir plus tard que lui. Mais Ron n'était pas là.

C'est ainsi qu'un Harry très perplexe se prépara pour descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, trouvant l'absence de son compagnon de dortoir très étrange.

Mais cela ne fut rien comparer à ce qu'il trouva dans la Grande-Salle. Outre le fait que tout le monde bavardait gaiement en mangeant, cela dû au fait que c'était le week-end, et donc qu'il n'y avait pas cours, en particulier avec Rogue (ce qui, admettons, donnait envie de sourire et profiter pleinement de la journée), personne ne faisait attention à ce que regardait Harry. Et pourtant, pour ce dernier, ce qu'il voyait était encore plus une claque que quand Hagrid lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier. Parce que, devant lui, se tenaient des individus des plus étonnants, qu'il pensait ne plus jamais voir dans sa vie, sauf dans d'anciennes photos. Si Harry ne s'était pas autant regardé dans la glace, il aurait pu croire que l'homme en face de lui était lui-même. Et, s'il ne voyait pas Hermione, assise en face de Ron (qui ne semblait pas impressionner par le comportement de ses meilleurs amis) et regardant la même chose que lui, son teint pâle et ses yeux encore plus grands que si elle venait de découvrir que les Nargoles existaient vraiment, il aurait pu croire que la femme qu'il observait était un étrange mélange de Ginny et Hermione. Mais Ginny était elle aussi ailleurs, à côté de ses frères jumeaux qui la taquinaient. Alors Harry ne put que deviner qui étaient les deux personnes qu'il regardait avec la plus grande attention.

Assis à la table des Griffondor, James et Lilly Potter se disputaient. Mais pas une dispute comme deux ennemis, plutôt dans le genre de Ron et Hermione, en moins fort. Peut-être plutôt une dispute entre Harry et Hermione, ce qui en plus d'être assez rare avait la particularité d'être assez comique à regarder – du moins selon les jumeaux Weasley. Ron, lui, râlait toujours quand ça arrivait.

Oui, c'était bien James Potter et Lilly Evans qui étaient présent devant lui... Etait-il victime d'une sale blague de George et Fred ? Pourtant, cela semblait très réalise, la façon dont Lilly, apparemment énervée, frappait le clone d'Harry avec un livre en lui disant de la laisser tranquille tandis qu'elle tentait d'étudier en paix, pendant que James répliquait faiblement avec des « Mais, Lilly-fleur... ». Cela lui rappelait tellement Ron et Hermione, mais ça faisait assez bizarre avec quelqu'un qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la benjamine de la fratrie, en plus âgée. D'ailleurs quel âge avaient-ils tous deux ? Ils paraissaient trop vieux pour être des quatrièmes années. Peut-être des septièmes ?

Tentant de paraitre le plus normal possible (sans vraiment y parvenir, évidemment), Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione, son regard toujours rivé sur ses parents.

« Hermione ? appela-t-il d'une voix qu'il pensait être assuré.

— Oui, Harry ?

— Tu vois ce que je vois ?

— Oui.

— D'accord, je ne suis donc pas fou.

— Non Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas fou. Sinon je le suis également. »

Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi Ron ne réagissait pas en voyant ses parents ? Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Certes, il savait qu'il était très dur de se souvenir de toutes les têtes à Poudlard, mais comment ne pas remarquer Lilly et James Potter, surtout à la table des Griffondor ? Franchement, des morts, ça se fait remarquer, non ?

Une idée vient à Harry et il tourna la tête vers la table au fond de la Grande-Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore discutait joyeusement avec le professeur McGonagall tandis que Rogue observait la salle avec ennui et dégoût, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, foudroyant Harry quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait étonner de la présence des très _vivants_ James et Lilly Potter.

« Fantastique... » marmonna Harry.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Sauter au cou de ses parents, parce qu'il était ravi de les voir ou, comme tout le monde, faire comme si tout était normal – ce qui était évidemment faux. Deux options s'offraient à lui : soit on _le_ prenait pour un fou, soit _il_ se croyait fou. Dure décision... Il se tourna vers un troisième choix : Hermione. Car oui, quand il n'y avait plus de solution, il y en restait toujours une en la personne d'Hermione. C'est comme ça qu'il avait réussi à rester en vie ces dernières années. Et, jusqu'à présent, cela avait toujours bien fonctionné. Il posa la première question qui lui vient en tête :

« Comment se fait-il que nous soyons les seuls à... ?

— A les remarquer ? conclua Hermione en secouant la tête. Je n'en ai aucune idée Harry. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, faire revenir les morts à la vie est _impossible_. Et à moins que nous soyons dans un immense Miroir de Riséd où seuls tes souhaits sont pris en compte, je ne vois aucune explication logique à ce phénomène. Même un Retourneur de temps ne peut pas faire ça. On devrait en parler à Dumbledore.

— Non ça va aller, je peux m'en passer. » répondit aussitôt Harry.

Qu'importe la raison de la présence de ses parents ici, il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore ou quiconque s'en mêle. C'était _ses_ parents, et à lui de s'en occuper. Le directeur semblait très occuper à proposer ses bonbons au citron à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, sans comprendre que personne n'en voulait...

« Tu n'aurais pas fait quoi que ce soit en rapport avec tes parents, Harry ? demanda Hermione d'un ton accusateur.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Des recherches, retrouver une image, aller voir le miroir du Riséd ? proposa Hermione.

—... J'ai fait un souhait, révéla Harry après réflexion. Hier soir, je me suis disputé avec Ron sur le fait qu'il soit pauvre. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre, et de dire que j'avais de la chance d'être riche, alors je lui ai dit que j'échangerai tout l'or du monde contre mes parents si c'était possible. Comme il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux et s'apprêtait à me faire des excuses, je suis parti me calmer. Je... Je suis allé dehors et, comme j'ai vu une étoile filante, j'ai souhaité que mes parents soient là...

— C'est sûrement la cause ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry, tu sais bien que les mots sont très importants dans le monde des sorciers ! »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui lança un regard penaud en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait oublié ça, non ? Lui, contrairement à une certaine personne, n'avait pas lu tous les livres possibles et inimaginables sur la magie avant même d'entrer à Poudlard.

« Il faudra que j'aille à la bibliothèque voir si je ne trouve rien à ce sujet... » marmonna Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion intense.

Harry préféra se taire. Mieux valait faire silence quand Hermione était si concentrée, juste pour être certain de rester en vie. On ne dirait pas mais un rat de bibliothèque pouvait être très dangereux quand on le dérangeait. Alors il tenta – et cela avec beaucoup de difficultés – à prendre calmement et naturellement son petit-déjeuner, en compagnie de sa mère et de son père. Comment cela pouvait-il est une situation normale ?

Alors, après quelques minutes de réflexions (durant lesquelles il se contenta de regarder son jus de citrouille sans rien manger), Harry eu une idée folle. Il allait parler avec ses parents. Etrangement, chez n'importe quel autre adolescent sain d'esprit, cela n'aurait rien eu d'extraordinairement stupide. Mais, pour lui, et dans le monde magique, discuter avec ses parents _morts_ était tout un art, surtout quand on ignorait si cela aurait un impact sur quoi que ce soit.

Ignorant le regard de Hermione (qui disait clairement : Harry James Potter, si tu as l'intention d'aller parler à tes parents en sachant que cela peut être dangereux, je te jure que... !), Harry fit mine de se rapprocher de ses parents, qui étaient non loin de la fratrie Weasley réunie au grand complet. Bon, évidemment, s'approcher avec une assiette vide en demandant si l'on peut prendre des œufs qui se trouvaient non loin n'était pas la manière la plus impressionnante de faire des rencontres et de se présenter mais Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça. Non pas qu'il était timide, loin de là. Il était juste maladroit avec les mots, un peu comme Tonks avec tout ce qui l'entourait... Etait-ce vraiment mieux ?

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit ! Harry, maladroitement, s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami, en face de son père, qui ne paraissait nullement surpris par leur ressemblance. Bon sang, ils auraient pu être jumeaux si Harry avait ses yeux et non ceux de sa mère. En plus, James portait les mêmes lunettes que lui. C'était la mode chez les Potter masculins, de porter des lunettes affreuses et démodées depuis des siècles ? Sans doute. Bon, au moins, il avait des yeux plus beaux que ceux de son père.

« Eh, Harry, calme ton égocentrisme. Tu commences à perdre la tête, mon pauvre... »

Harry répliqua mentalement à Tom de se taire, sachant tout de même que ce dernier ne l'entendait pas et tenta de se concentrer sur ses parents. Mais, très doué comme il était, il fut certain de bafoué sur ses mots et se tourna donc vers son meilleur ami. Est-ce celui-ci aussi était comme tous les autres, inconscient du fait que deux morts se trouvaient dans la même pièce qu'eux ? Sans doute, vu son indifférence à la présence de James et Lilly Potter. Alors Harry pria pour que ce qu'il allait dire soit cohérent avec la situation et qu'il n'ait pas eu une hallucination.

« Eh, Ron, tu ne trouves pas que ma mère – euh, je veux dire, Li- Lilly, ressemble beaucoup à Hermione ? demanda Harry, surpris de son bégayement.

— Mmh, ouais, on peut dire ça, admit son ami rouquin d'un air distrait.

— Hermione ? répéta Lilly en se détournant de James. Vous parlez d'Hermione Granger ?

— _Bien joué Harry_ , se félicita mentalement le jeune sorcier à la réussite de son plan, avant de prendre la parole. Oui, Hermione Granger. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien. Pas vrai, Ron ?

— Oh non, pitié, je n'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième Hermione dans mes pattes. Une seule est déjà trop. En plus si elle ressemble à ma sœur, ça serait encore pire...

— Ronald ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Hermione (qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'Harry) et Ginny.

— Eh, je dis que la vérité ! se défendit le garçon. Ne m'agressez pas !

— Il y a un dicton Moldu qui dit : Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, appuya Harry, avant de se rendre compte du regard que lui lançaient les deux filles. Euh, oubliez ce que je viens de dire...

— Et toi, tu le défends ? Tu es de quel côté, Harry ? s'indigna Ginny.

— Celui qui m'évitera d'être tué, merci. Désolé Ron, mais je tiens à la vie. Bonne chance avec elles.

— ... Euh, eh James ! Comment se passe la saison de Quidditch ? demanda Ron à James en changeant de discussion.

— Mmh ? Oh, ça se passe bien, déclara James. Enfin, si aujourd'hui on gagne contre ces idiots de Serpentard. Harry, je compte sur toi si jamais je suis blessé, d'accord ? Si le meilleur attrapeur de tout Poudlard venait à être blesser, il faut que tu sois à la hauteur pour me remplacer !

— D... D'accord », répondit le concerné, un peu dérouté (Tiens, depuis quand le prochain match était contre les Serpentard ?).

Il était un remplaçant ? Depuis quand y avait-il des remplaçant dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? En tout cas, s'il était déconcerté de cette information, cela ne fut pas le cas pour Lilly, qui roula des yeux.

« Elles vont bien tes chevilles, James ?

— Mes chevilles ? répéta le garçon sans comprendre. Elles vont très bien mes chevilles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent faire dans la conversation ?

— C'est une expression Moldu, intervient immédiatement Hermione (qui paraissait encore plus rapide que Lilly à intervenir dans la conversation). On demanda ça à quelqu'un qui prend la grosse tête – qui flatte trop son égo. Plus quelqu'un est orgueilleux, plus ses chevilles sont supposés gonflées.

— Les Moldus sont des gens très bizarres... Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Lilly ? »

Elle venait de lui donner une tête derrière la tête et James, apparemment plus délicat qu'une jeune fille, réagissait en gémissant, les larmes aux yeux en faisant la moue.

« Les Moldus ne sont pas bizarres. C'est juste que vous, les sorciers, ne comprenez rien à rien.

— Pff, n'importe quoi, répondirent en cœur James et Ron.

— Ronald ! s'écria Hermione en imitant Lilly et donnant une claque sur la tête à son ami.

— Aie ! Hermione ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Car je t'interdis de porter de tels propos sur les Moldus.

— Waouh... Quelles ressemblances... » nota Harry à voix basse.

Cela en était presque effrayant. Non, c'était effrayant. Deux Hermione (ou deux Lilly ?) et deux Ron (ou deux James ?)... Terrifiant. Il aurait été moins surpris en voyant Voldemort se coiffer (oui, il savait que Voldemort était chauve).

 _Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour..._ Mais là encore, le monde sorcier était plein de réverses et de surprises. Parfois aussi bonnes que mauvaises.

Il sentait que ça allait être une journée effroyablement intéressante.

Et qu'il avait raison ! Le petit déjeuner fut _normal_ à côté du reste de la journée ! Déjà, apparemment, il avait changé de nom. Il n'était Harry Potter mais Harry Portier (ce qui était déjà moins classe. Autant l'appeler Henry Portier !), selon Severus Rogue, lorsque celui-ci le réprimandait au cours de potion. D'ailleurs c'était très drôle de voir leur professeur crier sur son père, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il fallait croire que la magie, bien que formidable, ne comprenait pas forcément tout, comme les relations entre les gens. Elle s'inventait sa propre logique. D'ailleurs, Harry apprit que ses parents étaient de la même année qu'eux. C'était étonnant.

« Potter ! Portier ! Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites avec cette potion ? Vous êtes si incompétents qu'on croirait que vous êtes de la même famille d'incapables.

— Vous n'imaginez même pas... marmonna Harry dans sa barbe (même s'il n'avait pas de barbe).

— Mmh, t'as dit quelque chose, Harry? demanda James.

— Non, non ! J'ai rien dit !

— T'imagines même pas à quel point c'est drôle, Henry.

— La ferme, Tom. La ferme. »

Outre ce merveilleux cours de potion, il y eu aussi un match de Quidditch pour le moins... Intéressant. Jamais Harry n'avait pensé se retrouver sur le banc de touche. En fait, il ne savait même pas qu'il existait un banc de touche. Les sorciers ne s'étaient apparemment jamais dit que quelqu'un pouvait être assez blessé durant un match pour ne pas pouvoir jouer et qu'il faudrait un remplacement. Eh bien, la magie y avait pensé pour eux.

Ce fut étrange quand Harry souhaita _presque_ que James se blesse, juste pour pouvoir jouer contre Malefoy et sa bande d'imbéciles de Serpentard. Malheureusement, son père était aussi – voir plus – doué que lui en tant qu'attrapeur et rapidement le match fut fini, sur la défaite des Serpentard au profil de la victoire des Griffondor. Ce fut très apprécier des élèves de Poudlard, comme d'habitude.

Alors, lors de la soirée dans la Grande Salle où tous (excepté les Serpentard) célébraient la victoire des Griffondor, Harry fut très troublé et ne prit pas part aux festivités, surtout soutenus par les jumeaux Weasley.

« Ce fut...

— Etrange, oui, compléta Hermione pour le Survivant.

— Oh, Hermione ! Au fait, tu as trouvé un moyen de finir cette journée ?

— Mmh... Non, déclara franchement Hermione, d'un calme surprenant.

— Et ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? s'étonna Harry – qui connaissait parfaitement la frustration que son amie ressentait lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

— Tu sais, à un certain moment, quand on se pose trop de question sur la magie, on arrête d'être fatigué de ne pas comprendre. Surtout quand cela concerne les voyages dans le temps. J'ai assez utilisé un Retourneur dans le Temps pour savoir ça.

— D'a... D'accord. Mais, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

— Si. Je pense qu'il suffit d'attendre la fin de la journée. Si demain nous sommes encore dans la même situation, nous verrons. Tu devras sans doute essayer de refaire un vœu sous une étoile filante pour que tout revienne à la normal.

— Génial, je passerai ma soirée à rien faire qu'observer des étoiles... marmonna Harry. On s'éclate chez les sorciers.

— Harry, vois le bon côté des choses.

— ... Quel bon côté ?

— Tu as tes parents à tes côtés ! »

Harry y réfléchit un instant et porta son regard vers Ron et James, qui bras dessus, portaient un toast à leur réussite tandis que non loin, Ginny et Lilly semblaient exaspérer par le comportement des garçons. Harry et Hermione grimacèrent.

« Euh... Finalement, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

— Ouais, je préfère ne pas avoir ce souvenir de mes parents. C'est trop bizarre, même pour de la magie. »


	6. Rencontre avec Salazar Serpentard

**_Rencontre avec Salazar Serpentard... Parce qu'Harry jouait les apprentis nécromanciens et finit par rencontrer un des pires personnages de l'histoire du monde des sorciers._**

« Harry, tu viens de faire ce que je crois ?

— Euh... Oui ?

— Tu comprends désormais pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses ?

— Oui...

— D'accord. Maintenant, tu sais comment on va s'occuper de ça ?

— Euh, non... »

Honnêtement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Car jamais il n'avait lu dans un manuel scolaire, et Hermione non plus sans doute, comment il était possible de se débarrasser d'un mort qu'on venait de faire revenir à la vie en jouant les apprentis alchimistes. Après, pas sûr qu'on les croit s'ils demandaient de l'aide à quelqu'un, comme le professeur Dumbledore, ou McGonagall.

Parce qu'il fallait se l'avouer, faire revenir à la vie un des pires sorciers du monde, ce n'était pas forcément très facile à croire. Surtout quand ce même sorcier horrible n'était autre qu'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Et qu'en plus, c'était celui de Serpentard. Non, ce n'était sans doute pas facile à croire.

Soudainement, Harry regrettait beaucoup d'être parvenu à entrer discrètement dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore pour voler une plume à Fumseck. Bon, il n'avait vraiment _volé_ une plume à Fumseck puisque le Phénix, dans un lien fort qui semblait l'unir à Harry, lui avait gentiment permit d'en arracher une de son plumage rougeoyant. Peut-être que les phénix s'en fichaient, puisqu'ils pouvaient renaitre sans cesse ? Sans nul doute.

Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas à penser au plumage d'un phénix. Il y avait plus important.

« C'est vraiment un coup de génie, Potter ! félicita Tom en apparaissant – comme à son habitude – au moment opportun où Harry ne voulait pas le voir et l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

— Eh, ne m'ignore pas, Potter ! s'exclama Tom, indigné.

— Je ne sais pas, Harry ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai joué aux apprentis nécromanciens pour ressusciter Salazar Serpentard !

— J'ai l'impression que tu es légèrement en colère contre moi, fit remarquer le sorcier à lunette.

— Belle déduction, répondit sarcastiquement Hermione. En attendant, pouvons-nous nous occuper de _ça_ ? »

Par ''ça'', Hermione entendait ''Salazar Serpentard''. Aussi étonnant cela soit-il, le fondateur de Serpentard était revenu à la vie, dans une classe de salle vide actuellement. Mais pas dans le meilleur des états. Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais il s'était toujours imaginé cet illustre sorcier comme quelqu'un avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs profonds, dans le style « seigneur des ténèbres ». Disons que la véritable apparence de Salazar était... différente. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et sans un seul cheveu sur la tête, avec une affreuse robe noir.

A quelques traits près, il aurait être Merlin, en moins classe. Car Disney l'avait bien prouvé, Merlin l'Enchanteur (qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir à la télévision sans que Dudley ne le remarque) était un magicien avec une paire de lunette ronde comme les siennes (donc au moins, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir les lunettes de Merlin, même si c'était faux) et une robe bleue de sorcier et un chapeau pointu. Ainsi que beaucoup plus de cheveux que le fondateur de Serpentard. En plus, Merlin était vachement plus drôle car, depuis quelques minutes, Salazar n'arrêtait pas de jeter des insultes à qui veut l'entendre, sans s'être rendu compte de la présence des deux jeunes sorciers à côté de lui.

« Par la barbe de Merlin !... Ces empotés de Cracmols !... Aussi ridicules que des Sang-de-Bourbes !... Ils aillent se faire cuire une bouse de dragon ! »

Au moins, Harry apprenait son vocabulaire d'insulte de sorcier. Moins fleurissant que celui des Moldus, certes, mais intéressant tout de même. Cela pourrait être drôle de voir la réaction de Dudley s'il le traitait de ''sale gnome de jardin''. Pas sûr que son cousin comprenne la subtilité de l'insulte...

« Oh, je t'en prie, Harry, fait le taire ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Moi ? s'étonna le jeune sorcier. Et comment ?... Ah, désolé, question bête. »

Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa vers Salazar Serpentard en s'écriant '' _Silencio_ !''. A sa grande surprise, le fondateur de Serpentard réagit instantanément en esquivant le sort, tout en cherchant sa propre baguette. Ne la trouvant nulle part dans sa robe, il s'écriant, tout en fusillant Harry et Hermione du regard (dont il semblait enfin reconnaitre l'existence) :

« Traites ! Lâches ! Vous osez attaquer l'illustre Salazar Serpentard alors qu'il est démuni ? Cela est vraiment... Digne de Serpentard !

— Pardon ? s'exclamèrent en cœur Harry et Hermione.

— Magnifique ! poursuivit le sorcier maléfique, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Rassurez-moi, vous êtes des élèves de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Je devine que vous êtes étudiants à Poudlard par vos habits, c'est moi-même qui les ai choisis, avec l'aide de Rowena.

— Eh bien, en fait...

— Oui ! coupa immédiatement Harry, recevant un regard aigre d'Hermione, auquel il répondit par le regard significatif de ''je t'expliquerai après''.

— Fantastique ! s'écria Salazar Serpentard. Dans ce cas, menez-moi à mon bureau et donnez-moi de plus amples explication sur la situation actuelle. Car, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, cela fait des années que je ne suis pas retourné à Poudlard. Et j'aurais deux ou trois mots à dire à cet ingrat de Godric. »

Harry ne fut jamais aussi content de ne pas porter la cravate de sa Maison avec son uniforme, ou sa robe de sorcier. Il n'avait aucun mal à supposer que, si Salazar les avait vus en tant qu'élève de Griffondor, cela aurait mal fini pour eux. Pourtant, Hermione ne paraissait pas partager sa vision des choses puisqu'elle ne cessait de le regarder d'un air réprobateur. Et, après réflexion, Harry se disait qu'une Hermione en colère pouvait être plus dangereuse que le fondateur de Serpentard.

« Et comment sommes-nous censé lui expliquer qu'un millénaire s'est écroulé depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard ? marmonna Hermione alors qu'elle et Harry marchaient dans les couloirs de l'école des sorciers, suivit par un Salazar qui observait son ancienne institution. D'ailleurs, il est censé être mort depuis un millénaire !

— Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je ne sais même pas comment nous sommes censés aller dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir le Professeur Rogue.

— _Harry James Potter_ , épela lentement Hermione, tu as intérêt à trouver une solution pour le renvoyer dans le monde des morts au plus vite, avant que toute cette situation n'échappe de notre contrôle. Peut-être que quand il réussira à créer le chaos dans Poudlard tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de vouloir faire revenir un mort à la vie !

— Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! défendu Harry. Ce sont les garçons qui ont lancé le pari !

— Et qui a accepté de le faire ?

— ... Bon d'accord, tu as raison.

— Eh, vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez sans que je ne sache ? s'écria Salazar derrière eux.

— Rien ! répliquèrent les deux plus jeunes en cœur.

— Cela fait des messes basses et ça ment ? Vous me plaisez de plus en plus ! »

Harry grimaça. Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions de plaire à Salazar Serpentard. Quitte à être apprécier par quelqu'un d'important, autant que cela soit par un professeur qui pouvait ensuite faire preuve d'un peu de favoritisme dans les notes. Bon après, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment se torturer l'esprit pour être... '' _proche_ '', du Professeur Rogue ou McGonagall ? Pas forcément.

« Salazar Serpentard nous apprécie... On aura tout vu ! » grommela Hermione.

Harry ne tenta même pas de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ; il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Hermione. Il frissonna. Que se passerait-il si Salazar apprenait qui ils étaient vraiment ? Non seulement ils étaient loin d'être de Serpentard, ils en étaient à l'opposition complètement avec Griffondor (et tout le monde connaissait la rivalité qui existait entre ces maisons, cette même rivalité ayant une origine bien plus lointaine que les élèves) et, de plus, Hermione n'avait rien d'une Sang-Pur. Et Salazar était connu pour son grand amour des nés-Moldus voyons !

 _Pourvu qu'on ne croise pas l'autre idiot de Malefoy..._ Pensa Harry en priant silencieusement Merlin. Mais comme l'univers magique aimait bien se moquer de lui, une affreuse voix familière retentit dans le couloir :

« Ben alors, Potter, t'en as assez de trainer avec un Traitre-à-son-sang et une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu n'as tellement pas d'amis que tu traines avec un vieux ? »

Harry leva les yeux. Cette fois, il en était certain : l'univers le haïssait. Il fallait que, comme par hasard, dans tout Poudlard, Malefoy se retrouve dans le même couloir que lui, alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Un instant, Harry se surprit de penser à l'utilisation d'un sortilège interdit pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Draco. Mais il ne désirait nullement atterrir à Azkaban, donc il devrait sans passer. Du moins jusqu'à sa majorité. Là, ce ne serait plus pareil. Au pire, s'il venait à être pris dans le sac, il pourrait user de quelques pots de vins pour passer outre la loi. Comme quoi, le monde sorcier ne se différenciait pas tellement du monde Moldu.

« Malefoy, siffla Hermione. Que nous vaut ce déplaisir ? Tes chiens de gardes t'ont abandonnés ou ils étaient trop bêtes pour te suivre ? »

Hermione était en colère, ça s'entendait clairement.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, toi. Mon père pourrait te faire exécuter pour tes paroles, menaça le Sang-Pur aux cheveux blonds.

— Oh, je t'en prie, comme si j'avais peur de ton père, s'exclama Hermione en roulant des yeux. Si tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par toi-même, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le danger, vu que tu tiens de ton _père_.

— Tu veux voir de quoi je suis capable ? Je vais te le montrer ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour comprendre ce qui allait s'en suivre et, instantanément, il attrapa sa baguette de sa poche arrière et la pointa sur Malefoy, qui faisait de même. Le Griffondor fut cependant le plus rapide et lança un _Expelliarmus_ qui désarma son adversaire, sa baguette tombant. Le visage de Draco blanchit alors qu'il jeta un regard noir à Harry et courut rattraper son seul moyen de défense. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse attraper sa baguette, celle-ci fut projetée au loin par un coup de pied. Draco s'apprêtait à injurier Potter quand il remarqua que ce n'était pas lui mais l'homme qui les accompagnait. En étant face de lui, une hauteur incomparable semblait les séparer.

« Pathétique, annonça Salazar d'une voix ferme. Cela se vante, sans être capable d'en être digne. Pitoyable. Aller, disparait de ma vue, vermine. Avant que je ne me décide à moi-même te montrer ta place. »

Draco glapit et, sans demander son reste, récupéra sa baguette et disparu du couloir. Salazar Serpentard croisa les bras en signe de satisfaction et se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.

« Vous connaissez ce saltimbanque de grands chemins ? En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre répartie, demoiselle. Et vous, jeune homme, votre intervention était des plus agréables. Heureux de voir que les pratiques d'entrainements à la baguette n'ont pas diminuées avec mon absence.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry, curieux. Vous supervisez les entrainements de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

— Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Non, j'étais professeur d'Entrainement aux Sortilèges, la principale discipline pour les duels de sorciers. Est-ce que cela à changer avec mon départ ?

— Euh, oui ! clama rapidement Hermione sans lisser le temps à Harry de répondre. C'est cela. Les... Les cours se sont diversifiés, mais sont toujours très centré sur l''entrainement pratique avec la baguette magique.

— Ah, vous m'en voyez soulager ! J'ai eu peur à un instant que Godric ait eu l'idée bête de changer cela. Bien, allons à mon bureau à présent. »

Harry ne pensait pas dire ça un jour de Salazar Serpentard mais... Il était _cool_. Bon, certes, ils se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes, mais le fait de voir Draco si effrayé devant un ''vieux'' rendait la situation très comique. Bon, peut-être qu'il en rigolera beaucoup moins dans pas longtemps, mais alors autant en profiter au maximum !

Salazar prit les devants et commença à marcher dans les couloirs, Harry et Hermione sur ses pas. Il n'y avait pas quelque chose de charger par hasard ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le plus important, puisque le fondateur de Poudlard changea brusquement de direction, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rogue.

Enfin, après, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse de la part de Harry. Il ne savait même pas où était le bureau du directeur de Serpentard ! Il savait juste que la salle commune et les dortoirs des serpents se trouvaient dans les cachots et allaient jusque sous le lac. Pour le reste, il n'en savait vraiment rien. Il avait juste fait semblant de savoir lorsque Salazar lui avait demandé, histoire d'être un semblant crédible dans son mensonge éhonté d'élève de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela avait été complètement idiot de prétendre être de Serpentard. Encore, dire que lui et Hermione étaient des Griffondor aurait en effet été une mauvaise idée, mais il aurait pu trouver une maison plus facile ! Comme les Poufsouffle par exemple ; on entendait jamais parler d'eux, sauf depuis que Cédric avait été choisi comme Champion de Poudlard. Ou alors les Serdaigle. A moins que Salazar ait une aversion pour les intellos, cela n'aurait pas posé de problème.

« Harry, attention au...

— Aie ! s'écria le jeune sorcier lorsqu'il sentit son front cogné un mur.

— Trop tard, termina Hermione. Harry, tu vas bien ?

— Oui, oui, assura-t-il. Je n'ai juste pas vu le mur.

— Il faudrait changer de verre, gamin, moqua Salazar. Tu vas finir par devenir bigleux avec cette vieille paire de besicles. Elle est d'ailleurs forte... originale. Bon, de toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance ! »

Harry roula des yeux. Même un type d'un millénaire de retard sur cette époque savait que ses lunettes étaient ridicules ? Il devrait vraiment penser à s'acheter une paire moderne...

« Dites, où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard à Salazar.

— Dans la Grande Salle. Finalement, je n'ai pas grand intérêt à rejoindre mon bureau pour l'instant. Et, d'après le crépuscule que j'arrive à entrevoir par les fenêtres des couloirs, je suppose que nous ne tarderons pas à souper, ai-je raison ? Godric et ces demoiselles s'y trouvent sans nul doute.

— Demoiselles ?

— Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, lui souffla Hermione à voix basse.

— Vous ne connaissez pas le nom des fondateurs de votre propre école, jeune homme ? s'étonna Salazar Serpentard en plissant les yeux.

— Si, si ! assura Harry avec nervosité. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que... Que c'est d'elles que vous parliez. Mais euh... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'ils seraient là, les autres directeurs ?

— Pourquoi n'y seraient-ils pas ? » rétorqua le sorcier âgé.

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que Salazar Serpentard pénètre dans la Grande Salle, où tout Poudlard serait réuni. Car, autant c'était sûr que Malefoy ne parlerait jamais à personne de son humiliante rencontre avec le fondateur de Serpentard (surtout qu'il pensait que Salazar n'était qu'un simple vieillard), mais pas sûr que l'excuse du ''parent éloigné venu rendre visite'' fonctionne avec les professeurs de Poudlard, surtout si Dumbledore se trouvait dans la Grande Salle.

Après, Hermione et lui pourraient dire la vérité... Mais pas sûr non plus que ça fonctionne bien l'explication du : ''Euh... En fait c'est un pari fait avec les amis sur... euh... l'idée d'être capable de ressusciter quelqu'un... et...euh... on avait que Salazar Serpentard sous les bras car on a trouvé un médaillon étrange où y'avait un serpent qui ressemblait à un S... on l'a ouvert, et en fait, il y avait un peu de sang dedans... donc on s'en est servi pour le mettre dans la potion, vous savez, avec tous les ingrédients du corps humains et tous ça... voilà... ». Non, il n'y avait aucune chance que quiconque croit à cela.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Harry était sûr d'une chose : il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache que Salazar Serpentard se trouvait ici. Soit cela l'emmènerait en prison, car jouer les nécromanciens ne devait pas être très apprécié dans le monde sorcier sans doute, même si, personnellement, il pensait plutôt qu'on devrait lui remettre une médaille pour l'exploit d'avoir réussi à ressusciter un mort ; soit il risquait de se faire virer de Poudlard et renvoyer chez les Dursley, ce qui était affreux, car on ne sait jamais, même s'il n'avait lu le règlement de l'école – y en avait-il un au moins ? – Harry supposait que ressusciter les morts était interdit. Ouais, pas sûr que ça plaise au Professeur McGonagall ou au Professeur Dumbledore.

« Mais euh... Ils n'y sont pas ! déclara Harry, sans avoir une seule d'idée d'excuse en tête, ce qui le fit rabattre sur sa seule carte. Pas vraiment Hermione ?

— Euh... En fait, c'est une longue histoire mais... Les autres directions sont... dans un congrès ! Voilà, c'est ça, un congrès ! »

Ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait son amie, Harry sourit intérieurement de sa technique de lâche qui fonctionnait à tous les coups : quand il était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire, il faisait appel à Hermione.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes vraiment digne de la maison des Griffondor ! Etes-vous certain de ne pas avoir raté votre vocation de membre de la maison Serpentard ?

— Oh non, pas lui... maronna Harry alors que Tom apparut à côté de lui.

— Alors, comment ça se passe avec le type que tu as accidentellement ressuscité sans le vouloir ?

— Oh, la ferme, grommela Harry à voix basse, s'assurant qu'Hermione et Salazar ne l'entendaient pendant qu'Hermione se chargeait d'inventer une excuse assez logique pour que le fondateur de Serpentard y croie. Déjà, je voulais que cela fonctionne, donc ce n'était pas accidentel. J'avais juste pas prévu que ça soit le fondateur de Serpentard qui revienne à la vie, c'est tout.

— Mais oui, si tu le crois, Harry. Mais tu sais, jouer les... euh, c'est quoi déjà le nom du savant fou Moldu qui...

— Frankenstein ?

— C'est cela ! Je disais donc : tu sais, jouer les Frankenstein, ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse qui marche pour éviter la prison du monde sorcier. En fait, les actes de nécromancies sont interdits, au même titre que les sortilèges impardonnables et les potions de morts. Il suffirait que quelqu'un le dise à un adulte responsable pour que...

— Dis-moi, Tom, est-ce que par hasard tu t'attends à ce que j'atterrisse à Azkaban ? Et que, si cela devait arriver, tu en serais partiellement responsable ?

— Mmh, oui. Cela serait logique.

— Content de voir qu'on peut compter sur les amis. Tu sais, je suis vraiment très content que tu ne puisses pas être vu ou entendu par quiconque que moi, cela est pratique, parfois.

— Pourquoi ''parfois'' ?

— Car en dehors de cet avantage, tu ne sers pas à grand-chose, déclara franchement Harry.

— Comment oses-tu ? s'indigna Tom. Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, le plus grand sorcier que ce monde n'ait jamais connu !

— Sauf que personne ne te connait. En plus, comment le plus grand sorcier du monde a-t-il pu se rendre invisible aux yeux du monde à cause d'un sortilège raté ?

— Oh, la ferme, Potter. »

Harry sourit. Et voilà une autre victoire sur Tom. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à en faire les comptes un jour. Vexé, Tom le laissa tranquille et Harry put se reconcentrer sur les explications d'Hermione.

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas là, conclua-t-elle.

— Mmh, je comprends, déclara Salazar Serpentard en caressant sa longue barbe blanche – sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa main dans ses cheveux puisqu'il était chauve. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt.

— Nous... l'avions oublié. Et, comme l'a dit Harry, nous ne savions pas vraiment de qui vous parliez.

— Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe... murmura Harry pour lui-même.

— Bien, dans cette éventualité, inutile pour moi de vous faire perdre votre temps, jeunes gens, annonça Salazar. Retournez en profitez de votre souper, je ne trouve point l'appétit. Nous risquons de nous recroisez dans la matinée. Bonne soirée et que Merlin veille sur vous. »

Sans qu'Harry ou Hermione ne tentent de l'en dissuader, Salazar repartir dans le sens inverse, vers les escaliers.

« Euh... On ne devrait pas s'assurer que personne ne le voit ? proposa Harry avec hésitation. Et, je ne sais pas... Chercher un moyen pour nous en débarrasser, histoire que personne ne sache qu'il est revenu à la vie ?

— Tu as envie de faire ça maintenant, toi ? rétorqua Hermione.

— Euh... non, pas vraiment

— Dans ce cas, allons diner. Qui va-t-il croiser ? Malefoy ? Je suis certaine que Malefoy ne parlera pas : il n'a sans doute pas envie qu'on sache qu'il a eu peur d'un homme qui a au moins sept fois son âge – et encore, ce n'est que physiquement.

— Ouais, t'as raison. En plus je n'ai pas la tête à chercher un moyen de nous en débarrasser. On verra demain. »

Ainsi, l'esprit libre de tout souci et de toute inquiétude, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour profiter d'un diner bien mérité.


	7. Les mensonges des Animaux Fantastiques

**Merci mon exemplaire des Animaux Fantastiques, aussi drôle qu'utile ! La plupart des informations du dialogue sur le Basilic au début (enfin, ce dialogue en générale) est inspirée de ce livre justement. D'ailleurs, je conseille à tous les fans d'Harry Potter qui ne l'ont pas de l'acheter, il en vaut vraiment la peine. Donc, pour ce début de chapitre, je vous propose un petit cours sur les créatures magiques par notre trio préféré ! Sérieusement, la plupart des informations que vous trouverez sur les créatures magiques proviennent du livre, je n'ai rien inventé.**

* * *

 ** _Les mensonges du livre de Newton... Parce qu'il y a bien encore un Basilic en Grande Bretagne et que c'est celui de Salazar Serpentard qu'il garde dans sa chambre des secrets._**

Comme le disait l'expression Moldu populaire : la nuit porte conseil. Sauf que, dans le monde magique, ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Après avoir passé une tranquille soirée avec ses amis et colocataire de dortoir – et sans rien leur dire de son étrange rencontre avec Salazar Serpentard, émettant juste le fait qu'il avait réussi le fameux pari en ressuscitant ''quelque chose'', Harry se laissa entrainer dans les bras de Morphée pour une longue nuit sans rêves troubles. Enfin presque. Parce que faire un rêve sur un immense serpent que vous comprenez et contre lequel vous vous battez, ce n'est pas doute pas très normal comme rêve. En fait, cela ressemblait plutôt à un cauchemar. Et qu'il aimait les cauchemars, c'était connu ! Il aurait pu rêver de voir Draco danser des claquettes dans un tutu rose que cela lui semblerait plus probable que ce cauchemar bizarre.

C'est donc un Harry groggy qui se leva, pas du tout prêt pour cette journée. Heureusement pour lui, pas de maudit cours de Potion avec le Professeur Rogue ou autre, puisque c'était le week-end ! Ainsi, au lieu de se vêtir de son accoutrement scolaire, il put s'habiller d'habits entièrement Moldu. Car, c'était bien les robes de sorcier, mais il aimait aussi beaucoup ses anciens vêtements.

« Waouh, mon pauvre, t'as une sale tronche !

— Merci, Tom. Toujours là pour ensoleiller ma journée, c'est ça ?

— Toujours là à ton service, déclara Tom avec un sourire innocent, comme si des ailes d'anges avaient poussées dans son dos avec une auréole au-dessus de sa tête – même si Harry voyait plutôt des cornes de démons et une fourche, mais bon chacun sa façon de voir les choses.

— Eh Harry ! appela Ron depuis la table des Griffondor dans la Grande Salle, juste à côté d'Hermione. T'as vraiment une sale tête. T'as mal dormir ?

— Merci Ron, dit Harry en roulant des yeux, s'asseyant en face d'eux.

— Ah, tu vois que j'avais raison, continua Tom. T'as l'air d'un... le monstre Moldu qui est cannibale... Ah oui, un zombie ! Voilà, tu ressembles à un zombie. »

Harry lui lança un regard foudroyant, qui signifiait clairement qu'il en avait assez. Tom, heureux de ce résultat, sourit de plus belle et disparut, laissant le trio seul. Soulagé du départ de Tom, Harry imita Ron et se servit copieusement du petit déjeuner.

« J'ai juste fais un rêve très étrange, expliqua le sorcier à lunette alors qu'il tartinait une tranche de pain. Une histoire de serpent géant qui pétrifie tous ceux qui le regarde droit dans les yeux et que je combattais avec une épée. Mais bon, ce n'est pas possible puisque ça n'existe pas et...

— Le Basilic, intervenu immédiatement Hermione. Ce serpent, aussi appelé le roi des serpents, c'est un Basilic. Il est classé XXXXX par le Ministère de la Magie, donc connu pour être une des créatures les plus dangereuses du monde. Le premier répertorié au monde fut celui de Herpo l'Infâme, qui avait réussi à l'élevé, ce qui est très paradoxale puisque cette classification indique qu'il est impossible de le dresser ou le domestiquer. Mais il a sans doute réussit parce qu'il parlait le Fourchelang.

— Le Fourchelang ? répéta Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le langage des serpents. On dit que cette capacité, chez les sorciers, est héréditaire. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est étrange que tu ais rêvé d'un Basilic puisque cela fait au moins quatre cents ans qu'il n'y en a plus en Grande-Bretagne.

— Tu en fais des rêves cool, Harry, s'exclama Ron. Moi aussi je voudrais bien combattre un Basilic dans mes rêves !

— Dans mes cauchemars, oui, rectifia Harry. Désolé, Ron, mais ça n'a rien d'excitant. En fait, cela parait surtout terrifiant.

— C'est sûr, appuya Hermione. Savoir que ce genre de créature peut tuer d'un simple regard et que cela peut vivre neuf fois plus de temps qu'un être humain, c'est-à-dire neuf ans cents puisque celui de Herpo l'Infâme vécut jusqu'à cet âge-là, ce n'est pas très rassurant.

— Comment tu sais tout ça sur les Basilics ? demanda Ron. On n'a pas étudié ça en classe, non ?

— C'est dans notre manuel de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, _Les animaux Fantastiques_ , écrit par Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. Le livre d'Harry dans lequel tu as écris parce que les pages du tien se sont décollées et que tu n'as pas voulu racheté parce qu'il te fallait de l'argent pour des boules puantes, ajouta Hermione devant le regard perdu de Ron.

— Ah oui ! Le livre où j'ai rajouté pleins de croix devant la description de l'araignée géante ?

— L'Acromantule, classé XXXXX, oui.

— Maintenant elle est classé XXXXX, plus XXXXXXXX selon Ron Weasley, informa Harry en souriant.

— Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils racontent n'importe quoi dans ce livre ! se défendu Ron alors que ses oreilles rougirent. Il dit qu'il n'y en a plus ! Faudrait que les gens qui rédigent ce livre aillent voir Hagrid. Ils apprendraient pleins de trucs !

— C'est sûr qu'ils seraient étonnés de voir que plus ou moins toutes les créatures classées XXXXX sont ou ont été en la possession d'Hagrid, observa Harry.

— Tu crois qu'Hagrid a lu ce livre ?

— Pas la moindre chance.

— Vous savez, ce livre a été écrit il y a de nombreuses années quand même. C'est normal que les informations aient quelques peu changées avec le temps, fit remarquer Hermione.

— Un peu ? On a un tas de ces créatures dangereuses à Poudlard ! s'exclama Ron. Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un seul adulte dans cette école qui a lu ce livre ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas ! Après le dragon d'Hagrid, ses araignées et les centaures dans la forêt et les lutins que cet incapable de Lockhart ne savait pas contrôler, j'suis certain que personne n'a lu ce livre ! Est-ce que le calamar géant, les êtres de l'eau et les Strangulots dans le lac de l'école comptent ?

— Eh ! Bébé Norbert ne compte pas, défendit Harry.

— Je m'en fiche, c'est un dragon. C'est sans doute classé XXXXX ces machins-là.

— En effet, confirma Hermione. Et Norbert est un Norvégien à crête. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles des centaures. Tant qu'on les laisse tranquille et qu'on les respecte, ils sont inoffensifs. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils sont classés en tant que créatures. Ils sont plus proches d'un peuple civilisé que d'animaux. Et puis, les lutins sont juste classés XXX. C'est juste que le professeur Lockhart n'avait pas les capacités d'être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

— Oui, bon, tu t'en plaindras quand tu travailleras au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques avant de devenir Ministre de la magie, d'accord ? Pour le moment, tous ces trucs sont classés dangereux et, comme par hasard, tous sont à Poudlard ! Je suis certain que c'est un complot fait par Rogue pour se débarrasser des élèves...

— Ah, jeunes gens ! s'exclama une voix grave et rauque. Je vous cherchais ! »

Harry et Hermione firent volte-face, reconnaissant leur interlocuteur, tandis que Ron l'observa d'un air intrigué, demandant à voix basse qui était le vieil homme qui les approchait. Car, à Poudlard, le seul adulte qui pouvait paraitre aussi vieux que celui qui les approchait, c'était le professeur Dumbledore, qui n'était pas là. Heureusement d'ailleurs pour Harry et Hermione que les professeurs, en général, n'étaient jamais présent dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner, surtout le week-end. En fait, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-là, juste un groupe de Poufsouffle occupé à faire leurs affaires dans leur coin et quelques Serdaigle qui, en même temps qu'ils mangeaient, révisaient leurs cours. Au plus grand bonheur des trois Griffondor dans la salle – et un peu de tous les élèves des maisons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, même s'ils ne l'admettaient pas –, il n'y avait aucun Serpentard

« On t'expliquera après, Ron, promit Harry à voix basse.

— J'aimerai savoir si... commença Salazar avant de s'arrêter brusquement, observant attentivement le trio. Dites-moi... Quelles sont ces étranges accoutrements ? Vous allez à la foire ?

— Euh... non. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont, nos vêtements ? demanda Harry.

— Ils sont hideux, déclara franchement Salazar. Franchement, ils manquent de charmes et de fantaisie.

— Il ne mâche vraiment pas ses mots, le vieux, marmonna Ron. Il a vu comment il est habillé un peu ? On dirait la tenue de soirée que m'a donnée maman... »

Et qu'on savait à quel point Ron aimait sa tenue de soirée, qui avait en un premier temps confondu avec une des robes de Ginny ! Mais il était vrai que l'accoutrement de Salazar était des plus... Particulier, avec un semblant de vieillot puisqu'il ressemblait à un de ces bourgeois dans les films sur la renaissance ou le moyen-âge, avec un habit pleins de froufrous et de dentelle en tout genre, ainsi qu'une couleur dorée et une légère odeur de moisie, comme s'il avait trainé trop longtemps dans un placard.

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas venu pour vous donner des manières en vêtements, reprit Salazar. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, jeunes gens et j'apprécierais grandement que vous y répondiez.

— J'suis certain qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, marmonna Ron, toujours vexé pour la critique sur ses goûts vestimentaires.

— En effet, répondit le sorcier le plus âge, prouvant qu'il avait une bonne ouïe. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir si ce sale traite de Godric à effectivement permit à des nés-Moldus d'être élèves à Poudlard.

— Euh... commença Harry.

— Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi cette question, franchement ? Vous êtes le père d'un de ces...

— Ron ! interrompu Hermione, lui envoyant un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il devait se taire.

— Vous disiez, jeune homme ? demanda Salazar.

— Euh, rien... bafouilla Ron alors que ses oreilles tournèrent aux rouges.

— Bien, donc Godric à bel et bien fait cette erreur... soupira le fondateur de Serpentard. Cela ne m'étonne guère venant de lui-même si je m'attendais à mieux de sa part. Ensuite, dites-moi, durant mon absence, le château de Poudlard a-t-il subit des modifications majeurs ? Aux niveaux des fondations mêmes ?

— Les canalisations, déclara immédiatement Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

— Mmh... Cela pourrait se révéler gênant... Bien, merci de votre coopération, jeunes gens et profitez bien de cette excellente matinée », clama Salazar en repartant d'où il venait, par la porte.

Ron et Hermione haussèrent les épaules à cette apparition subite du vieux sorcier et se remirent à manger. Harry, lui, observa Tom, qui venait de réapparaitre, assis sur le banc à côté de lui, les bras croisés et un air suspicieux sur le visage.

« Je suis certain qu'il chercher à savoir si la Chambre des Secrets est encore là.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry.

— Oh, rien de particulier. Mais tu devrais faire attention, Harry. Il se peut qu'il y ait des morts dans la journée.

— Tu es vraiment flippant, tu sais ?

— Je sais, mais les compliments ne te mèneront nulle part. »

Cela, il n'en doutait pas. Car, maintenant qu'il avait entendu parler de la ''Chambre des Secrets'', il voulait en savoir plus dessus et Tom ne paraissait pas très disposer à lui en parler ; sans doute parce qu'il s'en moquait royalement, comme à son habitude. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il n'avait aucune idée : il demanda à Hermione. Quoi de plus simple ?

« La Chambre des Secrets ? répéta Hermione. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard_.

— C'est pas la salle secrète dont n'arrêtent pas de se vanter les Serpentard ? questionna Ron.

— C'est ça. D'après les rumeurs, rapportées dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , et ce que se disent les Serpentard, la Chambre des Secrets renfermerait un Basilic dressé par Salazar Serpentard pour se débarrasser de tous les nés-Moldus de Poudlard.

— Un Basilic ? s'inquiéta Ron alors que son visage pâlit.

— Oui, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs et des mythes. Elle n'existe pas.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Et Salazar Serpentard, il existe bien, non ? »

Il vit Hermione lui faire de grand yeux – ce qui était étonnant puisque, normalement, c'était Harry et Ron qui avaient cette expression incrédule sur le visage, et pas l'inverse. Comprenant ce qu'il tentait de lui dire, Hermione et Harry, oubliant momentanément la présence de Ron, se dirent :

« Tu crois que... ?

— Tom vient de me dire que Salazar cherchait sans doute la Chambre des Secrets, affirma Harry.

— Comment il peut savoir ça ?

— Je vous expliquerai un jour, promit Tom, qui n'était toujours pas partit et observait la scène silencieusement.

— J'en sais fichtrement rien, mais il le sait. Et, autant j'ai du mal à l'admettre, en général, il en sait pas mal sur le sujet et se trompe rarement.

— Par le caleçon de Merlin... jura Hermione. On doit l'en empêcher.

— On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron. Et pourquoi Hermione jure ? Elle jure jamais !

— On t'expliquera après, dit Hermione, reprenant les paroles d'Harry dites plus tôt. Mais comment on va s'y prendre ? On ne sait même pas où il va ! Tu crois qu'on peut encore le rattraper ?

— Faut l'espérer. » fut la seule et courte réponse de Harry avant que lui et Hermione ne se précipitent hors de la Grande Salle sous le regard surpris de leur ami aux cheveux roux.

— ... Franchement, ils sont vraiment bizarres ce matin ces deux-là... »

Au grand drame d'Hermione et Harry, impossible de retrouver Salazar. Celui-ci avait bel et bien eu le temps de partir sans être suivi. Autant dire que cela les paniquait un peu... Bon, beaucoup en fait. Mais c'était compréhensible ! Après tout, Harry serait indirectement responsable de la mort de nés-Moldus puisque c'était sa faute si Salazar pouvait faire appel à son Basilic. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on lui dise comment un serpent géant faisait pour vivre et se nourrir en étant caché dans une école, cela était un mystère pour lui. Quelqu'un le nourrissait-il ? Personnellement, il n'aurait pas voulu devoir rendre visite régulièrement à une créature capable de vous tuer d'un regard.

« Hermione ! s'écria Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Tu crois vraiment que je sais ?

— Mais tu sais tout !

— Je sais tout, sauf me débarrasser d'un serpent géant caché dans une école alors !

— Arg ! On fait quoi ?

— Ça, tu l'as déjà dit.

— Je sais ! Mais je suis trop jeune pour me retrouver à Azkaban !

— Tu pourrais battre un record en devenant le plus jeune prisonnier d'Azkaban ? Je crois que Barty Croupton Jr en fut le plus jeune résident à ce jour. Il devait approcher la vingtaine à cette époque. Tu accomplirais un exploit, puisque tu as quatorze ans.

— Non merci ! Je pourrais sans problème me passer de Détraqueurs qui veulent me voler toute ma bonne humeur. Déjà que j'en ai pas beaucoup...

— Outre le fait que tu es quelqu'un de très grincheux avec un humour sans goût, je pense savoir où est passé Salazar », informa Tom, qui venait d'apparaitre.

Comme rarement auparavant, Harry fut heureux d'entendre la voix agaçante de ce vantard de Tom. Pour une fois que Tom se montrait utile !

Par contre, il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Tom les emmenait aux toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, que personne n'utilisait en temps normal. Après tout, qui voulait avoir à être en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde, qui portait parfaitement bien ce surnom ? Surtout pas Harry car, pour une raison inconnue, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, ce qui le gênait affreusement, un peu dans le même style des éloges et admirations de Colins Crivey, un élève de troisième année très fan de lui.

« Tu sais, Tom, je pensais que t'avais de meilleur goûts que ça...

— La ferme, Potter. Tu veux être déclaré responsable de la mort de plusieurs nés-Moldus et envoyé à Azkaban ? Non. Alors ne fait aucun commentaire, mes oreilles s'en passeront bien. »

Mais quand même, savoir pourquoi Salazar était allé dans les toilettes des filles désertes au deuxième étage était intriguant. Pas de doute qu'il n'y allait pas pour faire la conversation avec Mimi Geignarde. D'ailleurs celle-ci était la seule présente dans les toilettes ; aucun signe d'un quelconque adulte chauve à la barbe trop longue dans les environs.

« Harry ! Tu es venu me voir ? s'exclama immédiatement Mimi Geignarde en surgissant devant le grand amour de sa vie, la tête à l'envers.

— Euh... Non. Pas vraiment. On... Euh...

— Très belle éloquence, Potter, moqua Tom. Je pensais que tu étais un vrai tombeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est le côté fantôme qui te plait pas chez elle ?

— Harry, dis-moi qu'on est pas venu ici juste pour que tu te fasses charmer par une fille sans doute plus vieille que toi d'une cinquantaine d'année, s'il-te-plait, dit Hermione, dont la voix indiquait clairement que la situation ne l'amusait guère.

— Non ! s'exclama celui-ci rapidement, dans une tentative de se justifier. Cela n'a rien à voir ! Tom !

— Bien, bien, inutile de t'impatienter, Potter. Alors, voilà qu'il faut que tu fasses...

— Tu sais, Harry, interrompu Mimi Geignarde d'une voix mielleuse, un drôle de bonhomme est venu ici. Il était très vieux et avec des goûts vestimentaires affreux. En plus, il avait l'air très en colère ! Quand je me suis approché, il m'a dit de dégager ! Il ne me regardait même pas, le goujat ! Pauvre Mimi Geignarde ! Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder les lavabos. En plus, il sifflait d'une manière très étrange. Heureusement que tu es là pour me réconforter !

— Attend, Salazar était là ? questionna Harry, qui n'avait nullement à faire des malheurs personnels de Mimi Geignarde.

— Je m'en moque de son nom ! Et puis, je ne l'aie même pas vu longtemps puisque dès que je suis réapparut après m'être caché dans une des cabines, il avait disparu !

— Je sais comment il a fait, annonça Tom d'une voix agacé, sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Mimi Geignarde disait. Harry, va près des lavabos, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire. Et par pitié, fais-moi partir ce fantôme ! »

Harry n'hésita pas faire ce que lui ordonnait Tom, non seulement parce qu'il était principalement là pour savoir où était passé Salazar, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à discuter plus longtemps avec Mimi Geignard qui, devant le manque de considération de celui qu'elle aimait, couina et disparu dans une cabine. Hermione, roulant des yeux devant tant de niaiserie, suivit Harry sans rien dire, attendant de voir ce qui se passait. Harry, à côté de Tom, regarda exactement au même endroit que l'étudiant, c'est-à-dire sous l'un des tuyaux, où était grave le dessin d'un minuscule serpent.

« Harry, je sais que ça te surprendras, mais je veux que tu dises les mêmes mots que moi quand je te le dirais, de la même façon, c'est compris ?

— C'est compris, confirma Harry, qui ne voulait même pas en savoir plus que ce qui était nécessaire. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

— _Ouvre-toi_ , siffla Tom, comme s'il n'articulait pas ces mots mais les pensait tellement fort que ceux-ci sortaient tout de même de sa bouche.

— Ouvre-toi, répéta Harry.

— Non, tu le fais mal. Concentre-toi plus. Fais comme si le sifflait. Comme si tu en donnais l'ordre.

— _Ouvre-toi_. »

Cette fois, cela fonctionna et sortit de sa bouche comme un sifflement, un sifflement de serpent plus exactement. A sa grande surprise et celle d'Hermione, le robinet du lavabo devant lui se mit à briller et le lavabo, après quelques secondes, se déplaça de lui-même : il bascula et disparu, laissant ainsi un gros tuyau avec un passage assez grand pour qu'un homme y entre.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je crois que c'est par là que nous devons aller.

— Belle déduction, Potter, moqua Tom.

— Bon, j'y vais. Tu veux me suivre où tu préfères attendre ici, au cas où il se passe quelque chose de mal ?

— Harry... commença doucement Hermione. Cela fait quatre ans que nous nous connaissons. Et je sais qu'avec toi et Ron, quand il se passe quelque chose de mal, c'est préférable que je sois avec vous.

— Mmh... Ouais, t'as raison. Donc on y va ? Je te dirai bien honneur aux dames, mais ce sera sans doute mieux si j'y vais le premier, le prend pas mal.

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement. Ta galanterie de gentlemen n'en prendra de coup. »

Sans perdre de temps, Harry s'engagea dans le tuyau, Hermione sur ses talons.

Harry ne comprit pas très bien comment les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage le conduisirent à une grande salle très sombre et humide, mais bon, dans un monde magique, il devait sans doute s'attendre à tout. La salle, très grande et construite tel un long couloir droit, était décorée de nombreuses statues de serpents avec la bouche ouverte. De grandes rangées d'eaux encadraient l'unique chemin de la salle, qui menait à une étrange statue d'un homme chauve avec une grande barbe qui, aux yeux d'Harry, rappelaient vaguement Salazar Serpentard.

« La voilà... La chambre des secrets... dit Tom dans un murmure, comme ébahit par le lieu.

— Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en pointant du doigt devant lui. Regarde, le voilà ! »

Aucun doute qu'il parlait de Salazar. En effet, devant la statue se tenait le fondateur de Serpentard, dos aux jeunes sorciers. Immédiatement, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment et sortit sa baguette, imité par Hermione, alors qu'ils s'approchaient lentement et surement du vieil homme.

« Tiens ! Les jeunes gens qui m'ont permis de venir ici. Comment avez-vous fait pour parvenir jusqu'à la chambre des secrets ? tonna Salazar, sans daigner se tourner. L'un de vous parlerait-il Fourchelang ?

— Euh... fut la réponse très éloquente de Harry, qui alternait entre regarder Tom et Hermione – cette dernière lui jetant un regard significatif qu'il ne comprit pas.

— Surprenant ! Je suppose que cela ne devrait pourtant pas m'étonner. Si vous êtes de Serpentard, il doit être naturel que l'un de ma maison parle la langue des serpents.

— S'il savait ! railla Tom. Potter, tu devrais lui révéler la vérité. Oh, et profite-en pour trouver une solution. A n'en pas douter, vu le vide de cette salle, il a déjà du libérer le Basilic qui loge ici.

— En fait, je pense que nous vous devons quelques explications, déclara Harry en prenant compte des conseils de Tom. Nous ne sommes pas des élèves de Serpentard. Nous sommes à Griffondor.

— Tiens donc, des Griffondor qui mentent ? C'est incroyable ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi pour faire preuve de tant de bassesses, comme aimait le répéter Godric. Il doit avoir très honte de sa maison à présent !

— Et nous savons ce que vous comptez faire, _Salazar_ , reprit Harry, sa voix devenant de plus en plus remplie de mépris. Nous ne pouvons vous laisser libérer le Basilic sur l'école afin de tuer tous les nés-Moldus de Poudlard. »

Le silence se fit après la déclaration d'Harry, qui continua d'être sur ses gardes et de pointer sa baguette sur Salazar, ce dernier immobile comme une statue. Enfin, le fondateur de Serpentard sembla réagir : ses épaules se mirent à trembler et avant qu'Harry ne puisse se demander si c'était par peur ou autre, l'homme éclata de rire en se tournant vers les jeunes. Un sourire machiavélique figurait sur son visage et ses yeux étaient remplis de haines.

« Vous ? M'arrêtez ? C'est grotesque ! Je suis l'un des quatre sorciers les plus célèbres de notre époque ! C'est moi-même qui aie formé Merlin, le sorcier le plus réputer du monde ! Et vous pensez, vous, des élèves, réussir à m'arrêter ? Jamais je n'ai entendu plus ridicule que cela ! Comme toujours, le courage des Griffondor vous perdra, tout comme Godric !

— Nous ne sommes peut-être que des élèves, mais vous êtes seul contre deux. De plus, vous n'avez même pas de baguette, fit remarquer Hermione, qui tentait de ne pas paraitre déstabiliser par Salazar.

— Comme si j'avais besoin de cela pour vous empêcher d'agir. J'ai un allié bien plus utile. _Montre-toi_! »

Harry frissonna alors qu'Hermione paraissait confuse. Pourquoi ? Il se doutait parfaitement bien de ce qui allait venir vers eux, alors pourquoi ne semblait-elle pas comprendre ?

« Potter, appela Tom, il vient d'utiliser le Fourchelang. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

— Le Fourchelang ?... Oh, non, le Basilic ! s'écria Harry. Hermione, le Basilic vient ! »

Comme pour venir appuyer ses dires, un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle, comme un frottement au loin tandis qu'un sifflement animal résonnait doucement.

« Harry, ne le fixe pas dans les yeux ! dit immédiatement Hermione sur un ton paniqué alors qu'elle portait son regard vers le sol. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu mourras sur le coup si tu croises son regard. »

Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair et l'expression « un regard qui tue » prenait tout son sens. Mais pas sûr que les Moldus aient rencontrés un Basilic pour inventer cette expression, et tant mieux pour eux.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— J'en ai aucune idée ! Aucun livre parle d'une manière de vaincre un Basilic !

— Et merde ! Si je suis trop jeune pour finir à Azkaban, je le suis aussi pour mourir !

— Potter ! appela Tom. Laisse-moi faire !

— Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

— Fais-moi confiance et tout se passera bien ! Ferme les yeux !

— Tu es fou ! Si je le fais, comment je vais faire pour esquiver le Basilic ?

— Je te le dis : fais-moi confiance ! Ferme tes yeux, maintenant !

— Tom, si je meurs, je te tue ! »

Alors qu'Harry aperçut une longue forme verte semblable à un grand lézard, il ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, il sentit comme une décharge électrique qui passa dans son corps, l'immobilisant. Alors qu'il tenta de bouger, en vain, une voix retentit :

« _Arrête-toi... Arrête-toi..._ »

Il remarqua avec effroi que c'était la sienne, mais elle ne lui ressemblait guère. Cela se rapprochait plutôt d'un sifflement.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! s'écria Salazar d'une voix outrée qui différenciait beaucoup de celle qui lui convenait d'usage. Il ne peut pas parler Fourchelang tout de même ! _Attaque-les, maintenant_ _!_

— Harry ! appela Hermione, paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il voulait lui répondre que tout se passerait bien – même si cela serait sans doute le plus gros mensonge de sa vie – mais il ne le pouvait pas ; ses lèvres refusaient de bouger.

« Tom ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pensa-t-il, espérant établir une connexion mentale avec Tom.

— Fais-moi confiance, Potter, répéta Tom, qui avait étonnamment entendu son appel télépathique. _Obéit-moi, Basilic ! Tu n'as qu'un maitre ici, et c'est moi ! Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Ecoute le son de ma voix et soumets-toi à elle ! Obéit-moi !_ »

Harry se sentit reculer doucement et, entrainant avec lui par la main, Hermione. Elle avait elle aussi fermée les yeux, sans doute accordant sa confiance à Harry pour se sortir de se pétrin. Mais lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ; il n'avait pas le contrôle de son corps ! C'était, pour une raison lui étant inconnu, Tom qui le dirigeait ! Pourtant, par ce qu'il comprenait, cela n'était pas plus mal, puisqu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à un Basilic, contrairement à Tom qui semblait savoir quoi faire.

Si, à la fin de toute cette mésaventure, il s'en sortait vivant, il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse conversation avec Tom.

« _C'est moi ton maitre, c'est à moi que tu dois obéir !_ s'exclama Salazar alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer vers les jeunes sorciers. _Tue-les ! MAINTENANT !_

— Hermione, arrête Salazar ! s'écria Harry qui, l'espace d'un instant, redevenu maitre de son corps, avant de le céder à nouveau à Tom, qui continuait de se concentrer sur le serpent. _N'obéir qu'au son de ma voix... Tu sais qui te domine..._

— _Petrificus Totalus_! cria Hermione en direction de Salazar, qu'elle semblait grandement préférer regarder, évitant ainsi de faire face au Basilic monstrueux qui les dominait.

Heureusement pour elle, l'orgueil de Salazar ne l'avait pas fait être sur ses gardes et, tellement obnubilé à tenter de contrôler le serpent, il ne réagit pas à temps pour éviter le maléfice du saucisson. Aussitôt, Harry – enfin, Tom – attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'entraina avec lui au sol, entièrement allongé.

« _Tue le Sang-Pur !_ » cria-t-il au Basilic.

Ils purent voir le corps du Basilic, immense, se déplacer vers son ancien maitre et, sans devoir croiser son regard, virent l'effet du regard du Basilic : Salazar, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux à cause de sa position allongé, se trouva pétrifié d'un coup et, à la surprise des deux jeunes sorciers, disparut dans une nuée de sable. Cela, ça n'apparaissait sans doute pas dans les livres traitant du Basilic.

Mais, tout n'était pas encore joué ! Il fallait encore se garder du Basilic. Sans perdre de temps, Harry – qui avait repris contrôle de son corps – releva Hermione et, sans laisser sa main, couru avec elle à travers le chemin, dans le sens inverse de leur venue. Derrière, ils entendaient clairement le Basilic approché, sans doute pour les dévorer, puisque son maitre – du moins son premier maitre – était mort, ce qui lui avait sans doute donné quelques envies de meurtre et liberté.

« Plongez dans l'eau ! cria Tom. Et ne bougez plus, jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus de souffle ! »

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois à Harry. Criant à Hermione de lui faire confiance, il se précipita vers l'eau qui bordait les murs et plongea sans hésiter avec elle. Il l'entraina vers le fond, qui n'était pas très profond, juste quelques mètres, et, sans réapparaitre à la surface, attendit aussi longtemps qu'il put. Mais, loin d'être champion du monde de la respiration en apnée, au bout d'une minute, il sentit l'air lui manquer, de même qu'Hermione et tous deux remontèrent à la surface, baguette à la main, prête à l'utilisation si jamais le Basilic les attendait.

Quelle ne fut pas sa frayeur en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le Basilic. Son cœur se serait arrêter de battre – non seulement par crise cardiaque mais également parce qu'il aurait croisé le regard du monstre – si ce dernier n'était pas étrangement immobile, aussi pétrifié que Salazar auparavant !

« L'idiot. C'est là qu'on voit que l'Homme est plus intelligent que les animaux. Le Basilic n'a même pas hésité à regarder le reflet de l'eau et le voilà pétrifié par ses propres capacités ! moqua Tom.

— Il s'est pétrifié lui-même, devina Hermione, légèrement interloquée, ne sachant sans doute pas si elle devait s'en réjouit ou ne pas y croire tellement cela paraissait invraisemblable.

— Tant mieux ! » s'exclama Harry.

Il avait assez vu la mort comme ça pour aujourd'hui ! Maintenant il était trempé et sans doute malade en ayant frôlé de peu de mourir sous le regard d'un Basilic alors qu'il tentait d'arrêter Salazar Serpentard, un des sorciers les plus forts du monde sorcier et censé être mort depuis au moins un millénaire. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse à l'école ! Oui, c'était du sarcasme. S'il avait su qu'être sorcier était aussi dangereux, il aurait demandé des cours à domicile. Ah, si seulement ses tuteurs légaux n'étaient pas des gens égoïstes et orgueilleux qui ont peur de la magie !

Toujours les yeux rivés sur la statue du Basilic, Harry se dirigea vers ce qui restait du corps de Salazar, c'est-à-dire un tas de sable. A moins que cela ne soit de la poussière ? Difficile à dire avec ses lunettes qui venaient de faire un petit tour dans l'eau et qu'il ne pouvait même pas essuyer sur ses vêtements, ceux-ci tout autant trempés.

« Harry... Tu te rends comptes que tu viens de tuer un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde ? fit remarquer Hermione.

— Euh... Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il avec une certaine gêne. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé.

— Ah bon ? Eh bien moi non plus si cela peut te rassurer ! Harry, pendant que nous étions sur le point de mourir, je t'avoue que j'ai légèrement... euh, comment dire... ah oui ! flippée ! j'ai légèrement flippée en t'entendant siffler, comme si tu parlais au serpent. Depuis quand tu parles Fourchelang ?

— Inutile de me remercie, dit Tom avec un sourire narquois.

— Euh... Depuis maintenant il semblerait, déclara Harry en ignorant Tom. Il faudra que je t'explique ça en détail plus tard mais pour l'instant... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va dire tout ça à Dumbledore ?

— Etrangement, je suis certaine qu'il sait déjà qu'il y avait un serpent géant tueur dans son école. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on m'explique comment ce Basilic était toujours vivant. Normalement ils ne vivent que neuf cents ans maximum.

— Ouais, t'as raison. D'ailleurs, pas besoin de parler à quiconque de cette petite rencontre avec Salazar Serpentard, ça m'évitera les ennuies et, éventuellement, un tour à Azkaban.

— C'est sûr ! assura Hermione. D'ailleurs, tu te souviens de tout à l'heure, quand Ron préconisait sur le fait que l'école – il disait Rogue mais il faut sans doute généraliser – veut notre mort ? Je crois qu'il avait raison à ce sujet. »

Oh, ça, maintenant Harry n'en doutait plus !


End file.
